Harry and Billie: Together
by Helena Clara Bouchet
Summary: What if Harry and Billie finally got together at the end of Season Two's "The Birthday Visitor"? Once they do, what could complicate their relationship? Or rather, what could make things complicated for Harry? I do not own Night Court, Starry Night Productions, Warner Bros. Television Distribution, NBC, or their affiliates. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan Municipal Court Judge Harold T. Stone did something that he haven't done since high school: sat outside the home of the girl of his dreams (that is, until her father chased him with a baseball bat off his property). While he sat outside his public defender's, Billie Young's, apartment, Harry played with Mr. Grimsky's, Billie's neighbor, cat, while waiting for the owner to retrieve his incontinent pet. To be honest with himself, Harry wasn't waiting for Mr. Grimsky; he was deciding whether or not to wake Billie at this time of the night.

"Why did I leave the first time?" he asked himself, or rather, the cat, whom he dubbed Mr. Stinky, for the umpteenth time. Mr. Stinky gave him a nonchalant look and yawned.

After Harry forced himself to leave Billie's apartment an hour before, he sat in his car, going over the events of his birthday. That morning, after treating himself to a birthday breakfast at his favorite diner, Harry took a stroll in the park, visited a record store to find some Big Band classics, picked up his spare judicial robe from the dry cleaners, and relaxed on the couch as he listened to his idol, Mel Torme, croon. As he scat with the singer, his mind wander to the feminine form of a feisty blonde from his courtroom. Big blue eyes, great smile, nice legs...

Ever since the first moment that Harry met Billie, the new public defender fascinated him from her sharp-witted comebacks and lively personality to her dedication to her clients and compassion (especially when she spent overnight in jail for refusing to give the location of her client's alleged cat to a company who owned the animal). The attraction between them has been building ever since then, but they have been dancing around the issue. Perhaps it was time that they stop dancing.

Yet, his reverie became short-lived as he remembered that Billie was his colleague and he was her superior at work. She was only his fantasy, and he was going to spend another birthday alone. But why should he spend another birthday alone? The closest he had to a relationship was with the rock star Jessica Black, but her fanfare made it impossible for anything more to come from it. And Lana? She was engaged, and Harry didn't want to be _that_ guy who would break up an engagement, no matter how attractive she was to him.

Then, Harry had an idea. Instead of spending another birthday alone, why not invite Billie to spend it with him over drinks? Yet, if he invited her, it would look unprofessional to their co-workers, and could be used as a tool by the sour Judge Willard to finally remove Harry from the bench. Therefore, to hide suspicion, he would invite the others, too. Afterwards, he would make an excuse for Billie to stay behind, and take the rest from there.

However, Harry's plan for a perfect birthday "celebration" backfired. First, the celebration at Papa Jack's diner went up in smoke when they were served a half-eaten pumpkin pie by a surly host, followed by Bull giving a depressing monologue of suffering children and wretched homeless people, causing everyone to abandon Harry at the table. But Billie stayed behind with him. Of course, it took Harry's pitiful whistling rendition of "Happy Birthday" to make her finally suggest that they celebrate somewhere else. Yet, it took the invasive prodding of Dennis, the surly host, to suggest that they go to Billie's place for the evening, and to come back for breakfast at six in the morning.

However, like at the diner, the evening that he wanted with Billie took a turn for the worse again when a bumbling burglar interrupted their interlude, tied them up, and then came back when the would-be couple tried to give in to their feelings again (although tied up). After Harry got the burglar to finally turn himself in to the cops, Harry and Billie resigned to not take their relationship a step further.

And now, he regretted leaving. But he was back, and an hour after Billie yelled at another "visitor" to go away, Harry decided that he was going to pursue what he wanted from the beginning: Billie Young. So, he put down Mr. Stinky, and with a sigh of confidence, knocked on the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the apartment, Billie changed into her favorite flannel nightgown and black robe, and reclined on her couch to watch more late night "cable."

"Well, since I won't be getting any action tonight, I might as well finish watching this channel," she murmered, flicking the tv on.

As the couple moaned and performed arousing sexual acts on her television set, Billie undid her robe, slowly pulled up her gown, and, closing her eyes, began pleasuring herself as she imagined Harry thrusting in her. She wished he would had stayed instead of bringing up how an intimate relationship could interfere with their work. But why should it? Both of them were professional, mature adults who could more than handle a relationship that went beyond the courtroom.

After a few minutes of self-pleasure, Billie came, heavily breathing with the couple who were now a pair of spent flesh resting in each other's arms.

As Billie recovered with the televised lovers, she thought of the first moment she met Harry. Before she started working in Harry's courtroom, she was told by different people of Harry being a "nut." She heard stories of how unorthodox he ran his courtroom, but she suspected that he couldn't be as crazy as others said. As Billie discovered, Harry wasn't a "nut" as others made him out to be. He was compassionate, fair, kind, and as dedicated to the law as she. When he visited her in jail to convince her to give over the information concerning her client's alleged cat, Billie was surprised that Harry agreed with her defense and willingness to go to bat for her client. From that time on, Billie respected Harry, and that respect grew into fondness, which blossomed into...something more. When he was rushed to the hospital with stomach pains, Billie, fearing for his well-being, told him that she didn't want him out of her life yet. Now, Billie could had kicked herself for getting angry with Harry for swallowing a plastic circus whistle from a cereal box that was paining him. And right after she practically said she wanted him!

And then tonight. Tonight would have been perfect if Nick Wilson didn't show up to rob her place. She had Harry in her apartment, and he was as ready as she was to take their relationship to the next level. But now, they'll just remain friends. She wanted to cry, but decided not to. She'll just have to get pass Harry. She got over other guys before, and Harry is just one of six guys whom she had ever really liked or dated.

Suddenly, the knock at her door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Now, who the hell is this?" she grumbled, wiping away a stray tear with her clean hand.

She wiped her "pleasuring" finger off quickly with a tissue, and closed her robe.

"That had better not be Dan," she complained, "or I'll hang him by his shoe laces!"

Billie called through the door. "Who is it?"

"Billie, it's Harry. I know it's late, but can I come in, please?"

Billie couldn't believe her ears. Harry's come back! And he wants to come in. It's late and he wants to come in!

"Uh, just a moment, Harry," she called out, quickly taking the locks off and throwing open the door.

There he was, with a pair of baby blue eyes and the dimples to match. He had his hands in his pockets, and smiled at her, taking in how cozy Billie looked in that gown and robe. He wondered if she was naked underneath that gown. For him, it would be great if she was.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she returned, breathless.

"I-I know that it's almost one in the morning, but I was wondering if I could...come in for coco?"

Billie raised an eyebrow. "Coco, Harry? You drove all the way back here...to ask to come in for some coco?"

Harry's face reddened. He came back for _something else_ , but didn't know how to say it without sounding as perverted as Dan. So, he used one of Billie's suggestions before Dennis gave his "helpful" suggestion for them to go back to Billie's place.

"Actually, I was sitting outside your door, playing with Mr. Stinky."

"Who?" questioned Billie, baffled.

"Your neighbor's cat. I gave him a name since we were going to spend some time together. I didn't really want to leave him out in the hall alone. Someone could 'catnap' him, you know?" chuckled Harry.

"The cat's okay out there, Harry, but that was sweet of you to do that," said Billie, inviting Harry inside. She put back on the locks as Harry hung his hat on top of Billie's coat rack.

"So, you were babysitting the cat and decided to knock on my do- Wait! You were sitting outside for an hour?"

"Well, I did knock, but you yelled at me to go away, and that was when your neighbor came out and gave me his cat as a...'birthday present', so to speak."

Billie groaned as she realized that it was Harry who knocked. If she knew that it was him...

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"You don't have to apologize, Billie. You had a rough night with being robbed, and then Dan being here."

"How did you know about Dan being here?" she quizzed.

"When I was coming back up, I saw him heading my way, so I ducked around a corner. He got on the elevator, grumbling something about being rejected for a beany-faced twerp. Gee, I wonder who was he talking about?"

Billie said, "Well, I told him about the robbery and nothing else. He seemed more concerned about you being here than the possibility of us being killed."

"Well, that's Dan for you, Billie."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really want a cup of coco or... _something else_?"

Harry pulled out a fresh, evergreen mistletoe from his pocket, and held it up for Billie to see.

A big smile grew on her face. "Harry! Where did you get that?"

"I had a spare in my glove compartment from Christmas. I thought about what we talked about earlier, and honestly, I was wrong, Billie. What we have wasn't dead to begin with," he said, hanging the mistletoe where the original hung he took down before. "I think that...we're just getting started."

He threw his arms around her and kissed her like it was no tomorrow. Billie reciprocated with a French kiss burying her tongue nearly down Harry's throat. Harry pulled opened her robe, his hands freely shaping her hips and running up and down her back.

He picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. Once he laid down his long-awaited "birthday present," Harry smothered her with more kisses, as he fumbled with his belt. Billie lightly pushed him away to help him out his clothes. Through giggles and heavy breathing, Billie got his undershirt off and started kissing and licking up and down his chest. Harry threw his head back, moaning with released pleasure. Afterwards, Billie had Harry to lay on his back while she took off his pants.

Once his pants and shoes came off, Harry's lustful mood quickly ended when Billie started laughing.

"You know, that's not really helping now," he frowned.

"Sock garters, Harry?" she quizzed, still laughing.

"Better than tape," he said.

Billie made up for her transgression by reaching inside the slit of Harry's boxers and began stimulating her lover. Harry quickly forgave her as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched her take in his manhood and slide her lips up and down around it.

After a sweet symphony of moans, Billie stood up and pulled off her robe and gown, revealing a matching set of black satin bra and panties to Harry's wonder. Billie began to pull down her panties when Harry stopped her so that he could do it. She held onto his shoulders as he pulls them down off her. She stepped out of them one leg at a time, and he tossed them in the corner. Harry pulled his lady close to him and kissed her stomach as she held onto him. After getting her bra off, Harry laid back with Billie on top of him and positioned her so that she would straddle him. Billie carefully impaled her self on Harry's phallus and began to slowly rock back and forth. Harry smiled inbetween throaty groans as he cupped Billie's breasts and gently rubbed her nipples until they hardened. He managed to sit up, holding Billie securely on his lap, grabbed one of her breasts and began sucking and biting her nipple.

Harry was turned on by Billie's moans. They didn't sound the way he imagined. When speaking to Billie, one can always get that tough girl/compassionate soul from her. But when pleasuring her, Billie vocalized desire and wanton need as she held his shoulders and welded her body to his. Harry turned Billie on her back and thrust repeatedly into her. With every thrust, Billie's moans increased and grew louder. He silenced her moans with hard kisses as he increased his stride. At a sharp moan from her lips, Harry came in her. He rolled off her, but pulled his new lover into his embrace. They silently fell asleep, sated by their desire.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after five in the morning when Harry slowly opened his eyes to realize that what he experienced hours before wasn't a dream. He smiled and folded his arms behind his head, reminiscing and congratulating himself for finally taking that next step with the woman he adored. Once Harry noticed that Billie wasn't in bed, he found his boxers and went to find her. He heard water running in the brightly-lit bathroom and found Billie in her robe, brushing her teeth.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning on the doorway with crossed arms.

Billie, with toothpaste residue seeping from her mouth, looked up, wide-eyed at Harry.

"Hi," she smile back. She took a handful of running water, swished it around her mouth, and spat into the sink bowl.

"Up so early?" he asked.

After gargling with mouthwash, Billie wiped her mouth with a towel.

"I thought we were going back to Papa Jack's for breakfast," she said, rummaging through her bathroom cabinet. She took out a unopened toothbrush package and passed it to Harry. "I'll give you a fresh towel and washcloth in a moment."

Remembering Donald's knowing statement, Harry said, "We don't have to get there at six, Billie. Besides, I miss you. Come back to bed."

"Okay," she smiled. "But use that toothbrush first."

She squeezed past him as Harry chuckled, opening the toothbrush package.

Afterwards, Harry threw off his underwear and joined Billie back in bed, sighing over the minty freshness in their breaths.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"Harry, you don't have to be nice. I know I look like crap in the morning. You remember how I looked after I spent the night in jail," she breathed.

"You look pretty good for a gal who've been deloused," he said.

He began kissing her neck as his member hardened against Billie's stomach.

"You could have any woman you want, Harry," she gasped. "What's so special about me?"

Harry looked into her clear blue eyes, puzzled. He had to turn on the lamp to get a good look at her.

"You're quite generous by saying that I could get any woman I want. This might come as a shock to you, Billie, but I didn't have a line of women begging to go out with me. I had a prom date in high school who went out with me on a dare, and a girlfriend who dumped me after we graduated from college."

His desire chilled, Harry climbed off Billie and laid down, more or less staring at the ceiling. Billie regretted putting him in that mood.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you," she said, caressing his hair.

"It's not you, Billie. It's just like I said: you're being too generous. I know I look okay and all, but I'm not your average modern guy."

"And that's why I like you, Harry," she said. "Because you're not like other guys. You're not afraid to be yourself in spite of anything and anybody. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You are something special," said Harry, "and I wouldn't have you any other way. Billie?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you that...that I was falling in love with you?"

"After rocking the bed with me, you're in love?" she giggled.

Harry shook his head. "No. I've been in love with you since that night at the hospital. Before you went off on me, that is."

"So, you're saying that you are in love with me again?"

"I've never stopped. But when you said that you took back everything you said, I needed to protect my own feelings. So, I said that I didn't mean it either."

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, laying on his chest. Harry rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry about what I said," she said. "I guess that I thought that swallowing a circus whistle was one of the dumbest things that a human being could do, and I acted bad for it."

"That's alright, darling. We're all entitled to do a few stupid things in our lives. Now, the question is do you love me?"

Billie looked into his eyes and replied, "With all my heart."

"Good," smiled Harry. "Because I don't want this to end."

"What about work? You said it yourself that it could get awkward."

"Why? Did we have a drunken romp?"

"No," answered Billie, "but I don't want to put myself in a situation where suddenly you decide that it's best that we break up."

"Billie, I'm not a jerk to do that. And what we do outside of work is nobody's business but ours."

"So we have to keep our relationship a secret, huh?" she asked, sadly.

"Ethically, Billie, we can't have a relationship other than work-related. And I'm sure that Judge Willard still got it out for me since I got out of that judicial review board mess. And it just won't be my head on the chopping block, either. He'll go after you for sleeping with a judge and then everyone will think that you're screwing your way up the judicial ladder."

Billie had to agree that Harry had a point. It was already apparent to some people how devoted she was to him, but she always shot down their innuendos with a smart retort. And she was aiming to excel above being a public defender. She never intended to stay with Legal Aid forever. Billie's goal was to join with a law firm and one day make partner. Yet, she can't do that if her relationship with Harry came out.

"You're right, Harry. I guess that we have to steal as much time to be together as possible without making it obvious."

Harry sighed. "Don't think I like hiding like this, Billie. I'll be proud to have a lady like you on my arm any day."

"I know. But there is a glimmer of hope out of this."

"Oh?" he questioned. "And what's that?"

Billie propped herself up next to Harry. "Well, I'm not sure when it's going to happen, but...I plan to leave Legal Aid."

Harry sat up, stunned. "And when we're you going to tell me? After our two-month anniversary?"

"Harry, I'm not leaving next week or in two months, but I am looking at different law firms. I had dinner with an old friend from law school-"

"Male or female?" he asked, his hopes crashing like two cars at high speed.

"It happened to be a guy, but we never dated, Harry. As I was saying, he encouraged me to get out of Legal Aid and use my talents for something bigger."

Suddenly, Harry felt threatened by this prospect. He knew that Billie had the talents and drive for any firm to notice her, but would it change what they were starting to have? But then again, it could be worth coming out as a couple. But she'll be working with the big shots and gaining more prestige as a high power attorney. Would she risk being seen with a guy who's still considered a joke by most of his colleagues? A judge who shoots rubber darts at the assistant district attorney and makes corny jokes?

Pouting, Harry turned over and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Well, I hope you get everything you ever wanted."

Billie noted that boyish, disappointed tone of Harry's and wrapped her arm around him. "Oh, Harry! Don't be like that. I thought that you would support my dream."

"I do," he said, "but I also see you having steak and bake potatoes with some famous legal genius while I'm at Papa Jack's, having a burger and fries all by myself."

"First off, I like burger and fries with a beer," she said. "Second, if I want steak and baked potatoes, I'll have them with you, Your Honor."

"So you won't leave 'The Joke' for some prestigious stiff?" Harry asked, with a note of hope in his voice.

"No! Of course not! Besides, we know better than to spend our evenings with chumps who don't know how to have fun."

Harry brightened at that and turned over to his lady love to smother her with kisses.

"Harry," she moaned, "we're gonna be so happy together. And nothing's gonna ruin that."

"Mmm-hmm," he said, nuzzling at her neck.

Billie reached down and found what she was looking for. "And speaking of 'stiff'..."

She gave a gentle squeeze and Harry was loaded and ready. He mounted her and began making love to Billie again, comforted that he wasn't going to be alone for a while.

Four hours later, the new couple got dressed to go to breakfast at Papa Jack's when Billie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as Harry put on his coat and hat.

"Billie, this is your mother speaking. Why didn't you pick up the phone last night when I called?"

"That was you who called?" asked Billie, looking back at Harry. Billie had forgotten about the phone ringing when Nick held she and Harry hostage.

Harry grimaced at the thought of who could be on the phone. He hoped that it wasn't that "old friend."

"Yeah, that was me," answered her mother. "Now where were you?"

"Ma, you know that sometimes I have sessions that end past midnight. I missed your call, that's all."

Billie didn't notice that Harry breathed a sigh of relief that it was only her mother.

"Well, alright, dear. Say, do you remember Mrs. Sayre's son, Nathan?"

"Yeah, Ma. Why?"

"Well, he's single and he's been askin' about you. Why don't you come over for dinner on Sunday? I invited Nathan and his mother over and they would love to see you. Besides, I'm the only one in the Ladies Club that can't talk about her grandkids because... I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"Oh, boy," murmered Billie, enduring her mother's wailing.

Usually, Billie would go, just in case the guys that her mother set her up with might have potential, but now that she has Harry...

"Um, Ma? Hold on for a second?"

Billie covered the receiver. "Harry, are you doing anything on Sunday?"

"Well, I don't know yet, besides playing another Torme record and steaming the winkles out of my judge's robe, or...maybe coming back over here for some... Sunday lovin'."

"How would you feel about having dinner with me and Ma that day?"

Harry's eyes bulged. He knew that one day he would have to meet Billie's family, but right after their first night together?

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that?" he asked.

"Please, Harry. She invited a guy and his mother over for dinner for matchmaking purposes."

When Harry heard that, he asked, "What time should I pick you up?"

Billie blew a kiss at him and returned to the phone. "Uh, Ma? Could you set an extra plate?"

"Why? You're bringin' one of your friends?" asked her mother.

"No, Ma, I'm bringing a date. You'll love him. He's kind, sweet, lovable..."

"Sounds like a puppy, Billie Jean Young," snorted her mother. "WHat does he do?"

Billie giggled as she whispered. "He's a judge."

"WHAAATTTT! My Billie's seein' a judge?! Then why the hell am I plannin' a dinner with a plumber and his dumpy mother? Bring him over at four o'clock this Sunday! And Billie dear?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"I hope you're not having premarital relations with him. I want you to wear white on your wedding day."

"Love you too, Ma. Bye."

Billie promptly hung up the phone and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about that, Harry, I know that it's soon, but I couldn't say no without a reason. And then she'll send the guy over with flowers and candy like she did with the others."

Harry burst out laughing. Billie raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Now I know what your neighbor meant by 'man of the week'," he said.

Harry reminded Billie of how Mr. Grimsky referred to them as "the lawyer and her man of the week" when they first arrived at her apartment.

Billie nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm hungry. Let's go."

Harry followed Billie out the door, still laughing at the thought of rejects trying to court Billie, who was now _his_ Billie.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday, Mrs. Marjorie Young lavished Harry with plenty of good food and praises concerning a treasure he had in her daughter. She even arranged the seating where Harry sat at the head of the table, Billie sat at the end, and the hostess sat to Harry's left. The only thing that Billie could do was cringe in embarrassment as her mother recounted humiliating childhood experiences.

"So Billie was supposed to hit the ball, and instead, she hit the referee?" asked Harry, inbetween bites.

"Oh, yeah! The poor guy had this concussion for two months. But at least he had total memory loss of Billie hittin' him."

"Oh, great," mumbled Billie.

"So, Harry. Let's talk about you. But let me cut you another piece of roast," offered Mrs. Young.

"No, thank you. I don't think I can eat another bite," said Harry.

"Billie, you need the extra pounds. Have a piece."

"No thanks, Ma. I'll have another roll."

"Suit yourself. As I was sayin', let's talk about you, Harry. You know, when I opened the door, I thought to myself, 'Margie, he looks a little young to be a judge.' Are you really a judge, young man?"

"Indeed I am, Mrs. Young. When I was placed on the bench, I happened to be on the bottom of the list of judges due to a lack of experience, but I'm gaining them by the minute."

"That's quite an accomplishment! You know, my Billie was young when she started off in Legal Aid. And yeah, those old men tried to give her a hard time, but they didn't know that Billie came from a line of strong women. She had the spirit and determination to rise above them and her co-workers in the Bronx, and then when she told me that she got her transfer to Manhattan, I was overjoyed. I threw a party over it!"

"Neat!" beamed Harry.

"Yep, she did. We celebrated with a few friends of Ma's and a couple of my girlfriends from high school," added Billie.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right! So, Harry, your parents must had been proud of your success. What did they think of that?"

The smile Harry had suddenly diminished. "Actually, Mrs. Young, my father died before I went to college and my mother...well, she left us when I was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," apologized Mrs. Young. "So you had nobody?"

"Well, I had my Uncle Otto and Aunt Ruthie. They took me in after Dad's passing, and I was always welcomed to stay with them on college breaks. Recently, my uncle passed, but I call my aunt every other day and visit her every weekend to check on her."

"You are a real sweet boy, Harry," crooned Mrs. Young, pinching Harry's cheek, and using his napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

Billie wished that she could pull Harry out of this.

"You know, it wasn't easy for Billie either when her father departed."

"Ma, do we really have to talk about this?" asked Billie, annoyed.

"I won't be long on the subject, Billie Jean," she said.

Harry shot Billie an amused look as she rolled her eyes.

"Now, Billie's father, whereeva' he is," she said, looking up to the ceiling and down to the carpet, "would had been proud of his daughter. After all, she got her sstubbornness from him-"

"Ma, please!" begged Billie, inadvertently hitting her fist on the table.

Harry and Mrs. Young stared at Billie as she excused herself from the table.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Billie never coped with Paul's departure."

"I think I understand, Mrs. Young. How long has it been since he passed?"

"He left us when Billie was ten. It was...quite sudden for the both of us. We didn't have much money, but my brother, God rest his soul, helped me to open my own bakery. We're opened six days a week, we do caterin' and events, and we do make those non-fat pastries for health nuts. How I hate them! But anyway, Harry, you got any brothers and sisters?"

"No, ma'am. My Aunt and I are the only Stones left."

"Is my Billie the only woman you're seein'?"

Mrs. Young gave Harry the same interrogative eye that Billie would give him. It nearly scared him.

"Yes, ma'am. She is the one and only at this time."

"Good. I would really hate to see a good man befall _calamities_ from stringing my daughter along."

Harry wondered why she had to say that while fingering her steak knife. Billie came back to the table.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said, scooting up to the table.

"That's fine, Billie. We're talking about you and Harry now. Now, I got a few details from Billie on how you met. So, Harry, you put my baby in jail on the first night in your court room?"

Harry realized why now he was placed so close to Mrs. Young. Billie jumped in.

"Ma, I already explained to you-"

"I'm talking to Harry, Billie Jean," said her mother with a stern tone, "considering that I had to worry about _my_ child in jail with a bunch of delinquent Jezebels."

Billie shrank in her chair.

"Well, Harry?" questioned Mrs. Young.

Yet, with every bit of bravery that he could muster, Harry answered, "As an officer of the court, Billie was obligated to tell me of the location of her client's alleged cat. When she refused, I had no choice in the matter. But, Mrs. Young, that did not mean that I didn't respect your daughter. I even visited her in holding to tell her that I respected her devotion to her client. Fortunately, her client gave up the cat, to Billie's dismay, but I knew that I was drawn to her since."

Billie and Harry's eyes met as they smiled at each other.

"Alright. I'll accept that. So, let's cut to the chase: when did you start datin'?"

Beads of sweat appeared on the couple's forehead as they searched for a good answer that would not include their first time in bed.

"Actually," answered Harry, "it was this past Wednesday. I had a birthday celebration that ended badly, so Billie was nice enough to treat me to a movie."

"A movie, huh? What kind of movie?" inquired Mrs. Young.

Billie attempted to speak on Harry's behalf. "It was a-"

"Billie Jean, shush!"

"Yes, Mother," shrank Billie again.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"It was a romantic comedy, Mrs. Young. After it was over with, I knew that Billie was the one for me."

"Great answer, Harry. You know, I once heard that Wednesday was also called 'Hump Day'. Any truth to that?"

Billie knew where her mother was leading the conversation. "Ma!"

"Hush!"

Harry, aware of where this was going, calmly answered, "Mrs. Young, there is truth to that. I mean, usually, with our case loads, Wednesdays are our peak days for getting through the week."

Mrs. Young squinted her eyes at Harry. " _Very_ good...Harry. So, do you wanna get marry and have kids one day, considering that you are the only male left in your family?"

Harry and Billie noticed how Mrs. Young emphasized the last seven words of her question. Billie was about to object, but her mother shot her down with one look.

"I plan on it," said Harry. "After all, a man can only stand his own company for so long."

"That's funny you said that because I tell that to Billie all the time. And she's about to turn thirty-five herself, and I told her and told her that her eggs are gonna rot if she doesn't use them soon!"

"That's it! I'm leaving. Harry, I'll be in the car!"

Billie marched out her mother's dining room in a huff.

"Billie, I got the keys!" called out Harry. He turned to Mrs. Young. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Young."

"Oh, it ain't your fault. Sometimes I overdo it, thinking of Billie's welfare. You know that she wears her heart on her sleeve, right?"

"I've noticed that," he replied.

Mrs. Young nodded. "I know Billie is tough in her way, but she's still a nice, sweet, sensitive girl with a heart that's easy to break. I seen it many times with the men she liked, but they end up dumpin' her. I want what's best for her, Harry. That's why I was hard on you the way I was. I want my daughter to end up with a good man, and I'm feelin' good about you. Do you...think of my Billie as wife material?"

"Let's just say that I haven't felt so strongly about a woman since forever," he answered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' right now. But Harry? Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"If you don't see, in the future, that my Billie ain't the one, then don't waste her time. She's too good for that."

"I know, Mrs. Young. I know."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna wrap you and Billie some plates to take home. And don't break them. They belonged to _my_ mother."

"Yes, ma'am," winked Harry, making Mrs. Young blush.

As she prepared the plates, Harry thought long and hard about what Mrs. Young said. He knew he loved Billie, but he wasn't sure if he and Billie would last forever. He thought that he and his former fiancee would share a lifetime together, but she left him in the dust. It was, in fact, too soon to tell if Billie would be "wife material," but he had no plans of breaking Billie's heart anytime soon. At least that he _hoped_ he wouldn't. He knew how sensitive Billie was, so he knew the risks to hurting her. But he won't do it. After all, he's been hurt before by women whom he thought loved him. One of them included his mother. But thank goodness for Aunt Ruthie, the only woman he could love and depend upon. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Young bringing him two brown paper bags, containing aluminum-wrapped food. He thanked her and joined Billie, who was freezing on the porch, to his car to leave for Manhattan.


	5. Chapter 5

"You thought that I was rude for walking out like that, did you?"

Ever since they drove off from Mrs. Young's house, Harry and Billie didn't say a word to each other.

"Well, you could had handled it better than to stomp out of there like a child," said Harry, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't like it when she talks about my...my... _lady eggs_!" she huffed, looking out the window and passing street lights.

"Does she always bring that up?" he asked.

"Every time," she sighed.

"Sorry. But at least you have a mother who cares."

At his bitter tone, Billie turned to him. "What happened with your mom?"

"She abandoned me and my dad."

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We got along just fine without her. She didn't care about me, so I don't care about her. I hope wherever she is, she's having constant nightmares about leaving me."

There was a moment of silence between them. Billie decided to talk about something else.

"So, what did my mother and you talk about?"

"You," he answered, his tone softening.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Your mother only wants the best for you. I've heard that you had a lot of run-ins with jerks."

"Yeah, I had."

"Wanna talk about them?"

BIllie sighed. "I had a crush on this football player in high school. I didn't even know that he knew that I existed until he asked me to the prom. I thought that prom was gonna be the greatest night of my life until he said to meet him there. If I wasn't as lovestruck as I was, I would had suspected somethin' fishy going on."

"What happened when you got there?" asked Harry.

"I saw him with the cheerleader that he supposedly blew off for me. I ran out of the school gym, crying, and took the bus home."

"Geez! What an asshole!"

"Yeah. On that Monday after, he called himself being upset with me for not showing up. I told him that I was there and saw him with that bimbo. He actually had the nerve to say that I missed out on what a real woman looks like!"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to say anything. He got the message when I kneecapped him in the crotch. It still feels good to this day."

"He deserved it. Any more disappointments?"

"I dated a couple guys in college, but my first love was a guy I met in law school. To make a long story short, he couldn't handle a woman competing for a law position so it was either him or my ambition. Obviously, I made the right decision."

"I don't blame you," agreed Harry. "What kind of dick would make the woman he loves make a choice between him and her career?"

"The kind who didn't really respect her," replied Billie.

"Bingo."

"And between my graduation, internship, and career, there were two other duds not worth mentioning. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I briefly had a girlfriend before her parents made her stop seeing me."

"Why?"

"Because I spent some time in reformatory."

"You...were in reformatory?" she asked, stunned.

"Yep. I took a joy ride in a car that didn't belong to my father and crashed it into a liquor store. At my sentencing, my father told me that he was disappointed in me. After I came home from serving two months in the reformatory, he still barely spoke to me, except that I do my homework, my chores, and come straight home from school. A week later, he went into the hospital, and died. He never knew how I succeeded, Billie. And that's something I have to live with."

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, sadly.

Harry turned to her and smiled. "Hey, don't cry for me. It's been twenty-two years now. It's nothing for you to worry about. But getting back to my love life, I didn't officially have one until my junior year in college. Her name was Carolyn and she was everything to me."

"What happened?"

"She left me for another guy. She said that...that...well, it doesn't matter what she said. The point is that she dumped me, and we moved on with our lives."

"Nice guys and girls always finish last," Billie sighed.

Harry didn't reply. Five minutes went by before he spoke.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about a few others I met as a judge."

"Oh? Do I happen to know them?" inquired Billie, folding her arms.

Harry noted her tone. "Nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. Do you happen to know of a rock star named Jennifer Black?"

"I was a fan until now," replied Billie, cutting her eyes at Harry. "You two had a thing?"

"Well, it didn't really last long to become anything. We were always bombarded by her fans, and soon the courtroom was packed with them. It made it hard for me to work. We even had to resort to meeting in the men's room."

"The men's room!" exclaimed Billie, aghast.

"Well, it was private, but it wasn't enough. We had to call it off. But I don't think we could had made it anyway. Different taste in music and lifestyle, you know."

"Good! I mean, I'm sorry," said Billie, resolving to get rid of her Jennifer Black albums later. "Anymore rock stars I should know of?"

"No, but there was a nun who gave up her habit for me."

Billie eyes widened. "You had a nun leave the convent for you, Harry? What did you do? Bury your tongue down her throat?"

"Made her laugh," he smiled. "It was actually unexpected. But I didn't feel right in corrupting a nun, even a former nun."

"I can imagine Dan doing that, but you weren't curious at all?"

"Well, a little," admitted Harry, "but she's like a newborn baby: new to the world, new to unknown sensations, new to being preyed upon by unscrupulous men. I hope that she's getting along okay."

"You didn't want to wait for her?" asked Billie, a little relieved.

"Nah," replied Harry. "She wasn't really my type. And not because of the nun thing either. We shared one kiss and that was it. And then there was Lana Wagner."

Billie's heart leapt up to her throat. "Who's Lana?"

"My former court clerk."

Harry felt a cold stare penetrating through his temple.

"Before you say anything," he said, "it's not what you think. I don't make it a habit to date my colleagues. You're the only one since I started working at the courthouse."

"Okay, Harry," she said, gearing up to interrogate Harry. "What was it with _this_ Lana Wagner?"

"Just a crush," he answered. "Besides, she was engaged. Nothing would had happened."

"Did you _really_ wanted something to happen?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I did. I was attracted to her when I first came to the courthouse. But one night, she did take too much medication that made her throw herself at me like a rabbit in heat. Annndddd...to answer your next question, I did not take advantage."

"You must be something special, Harry, to not give in to a freebie."

Harry threw Billie a soft smile before resuming his concentration on the road.

"Say, Billie? It's getting a little late, and I was wondering if I could...stay the night at your place?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I could go to your place."

Harry nearly stomped on the breaks. "Really?! I mean, sure. I mean, I've already seen your place, so I guess we could go back to mine."

"And one more thing," added Billie.

"Yeah?"

"Promise that you'll hold me all night."

"I think I can do that," he said, placing his hand over hers as they continued en route to his apartment.

Once they arrived, Billie took in the lavender walls and hardwood floors that belonged to Harry as he put up their take-home meals in the fridge. She noticed that his Christmas tree was still up, and it was almost February. There were even a few presents under it. Billie went to kneel to closely observe the presents when Harry snatched her into his arms and smothered her lips with his own. He lifted her into his arms and took her to his bedroom where he stretched her out across the bed and began removing her clothes. A minute later, he was completely naked himself and climbed on top of Billie, planting a sweet, sensual kiss on her lips, her neck, down her chest, her breasts, and further down her midsection. Once he got down to her womanly parts, Billie grabbed Harry's hair as he pleasured her into a cathartic, orgasmic experience. He came back up and kissed her again, making her taste herself and him. Harry slid his hand down her side and into her inner thigh, positioning himself at her moist entrance. Billie waited in anticipation as he teased her opening.

"Harry...please take me," she begged.

"That's what I'm doing now," he said, slowly entering her.

This was different from the first time they consummated their love. Harry took his time in his lovemaking, making Billie crave for harder thrusts. She tried to encourage him, but it was obvious that he was in control. He knew what she wanted, but Harry intended to drag it out as long as possible. After a while of slow and gentle thrusts, Harry went in full throttle, interlocking their hands above Billie's head as they panted and moaned together through rapid, bed-creaking, mind-blowing lovemaking. Finally, they came and rested in each other's arms.

Later, Billie woke up in the middle of the night, still basking in the afterglow of her and Harry's lovemaking. Yet, turning over to the nightstand, she was startled by a picture of Mel Torme, pictured with a glued-on picture of Harry next to the singer. Remembering how unique Harry was, Billie got out of bed, dressed in Harry's shirt, and went into the living room to investigate the presents. Like a child on Christmas, she sat cross-legged, turning the beautifully-wrapped packages over, shaking them, and reading the name tags. They were all to Harry from Harry, except for one labeled "From Aunt Ruthie with love" and one from, surprisingly, Harry's father.

Suddenly, she felt a hat being pressed on her head. She look up at Harry, wearing a blanket draped over his bare shoulders as he wore pajama bottoms and nothing on his feet.

"Sorry that there's nothing under there for you. I drew Mac's name for the gift exchange."

"Yeah, I was there, Harry. You know, it was hard to shop for Bull, so I just got him a year's pass into the Museum of Natural History."

"Hey, he loved it! Just imagine if you picked Dan," mused Harry, sitting down next to her.

"Poor Dan. I think he was banking on me picking his name."

"Because of the blow-up doll Mac got him?"

"I think Dan wanted me to wear the lingerie that the doll was wearing."

"Man! Did you see how his face dropped?"

"Yeah. I pitied him for five seconds before he sidled up next to me and asked if I was wearing something similar under my dress."

Harry shrugged. "That's Dan for you. But he did manage to leave with the doll."

Billie nodded. "Harry, there's a present from your father here."

"I know."

"How come you never opened it?"

"Because he died three weeks before Christmas. Aunt Ruthie found it and gave it to me, but I never opened it. I guess to answer your question, I just couldn't open it."

"Why not now?" asked Billie.

She picked up the gift and gave it to Harry. He looked it over and finally sat it on the floor.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head.

Billie picked it up. "Is it okay that I open it?"

"Billie-"

"Please?"

Harry couldn't resist those big blue eyes of Billie's. "Go ahead. I guess it's time anyway."

Billie tore off the paper and opened the box. She reached in and pulled out a tri-folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to find what looked like two tickets inside of it. Billie examined it and her eyes grew to saucers.

"Harry! Look!"

Harry took the tickets and examined them. He gasped.

"They're tickets to a one-night only Mel Torme concert. And they're dated...dated..."

"Dated when, Harry?" pressed Billie.

"On Christmas."

Harry was silent as Billie began to read the letter:

"'Dear Harold,

Although you did a rotten thing to disappoint me, I never really gave up on you, son. You made one mistake and your aunt and uncle told me that I shouldn't hold it against you since you are a bright, young man who is allowed mistakes. I sincerely hope that you have learned from your mistake. And if Ruth and Otto could still believe in you, then so could I. Therefore, we're going to start over by going to our favorite singer's Christmas concert and start again for the New Year.

I love you, Harold.

Your loving father,

Harold Thompson Stone'"

Harry got up and went into his room. Billie placed the tickets and the letter back in the box and followed her lover. She watched him lay down and pull the beddings over his head. Feeling that he needed some time to himself, she went back into the living room, hung Harry's hat on the rack, and plopped herself next to his prized record collection on the floor. As she noted every Mel Torme album that Harry owned, Billie felt a tear forming as she thought about how lonely he must be. His father died when he was a teenager, his fiancée from college jilted him, and if it wasn't for her, he would had died from that circus whistle being in his stomach. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to Billie. Was it possible that Harry didn't just fear the hospital, but that he wanted to die? After all, he did say that he wanted to "see how things turned out", and he wasn't just talking about getting those medical tests. And just to think that she took back her affections from him that night.

But she was here now, and she was going to be there for him more than ever. She carefully replaced his organized records and returned to bed, wrapping her arm around Harry, who was still under the covers.

"I was wondering where you were," he muffled.

Billie pulled the covers from over his head.

"I thought you needed time to yourself," replied Billie.

"That's why I pulled the blanket over me," said Harry, turning to Billie, "but I still wanted you here."

"Sorry," she said, caressing his face. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. You know, I spent twenty-two years thinking that he died thinking less of me for that car thing. But now I know that Dad forgave me and believed in me again. Yeah, we didn't go to the concert, but just knowing that he believed in me again gave me peace in my heart. He would have been proud of me, Billie. I know for sure now that he was proud of me again."

"I know," she smiled. "So about those other presents, Harry?"

"Oh, they're just ties and socks I wrapped up to dress up the tree. And Aunt Ruthie made me another scarf as usual. I only wear them when I'm visiting her."

"Well," said Billie, "you'll have a present or two from me this Christmas."

"Think so?"

"You say it as though we're not gonna be together by then."

"My relationships never last, Billie."

"Well, this one is going to. I'm not going anywhere, Harry."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise. Do you promise not to hurt me?"

"I promise."

"Then I will never leave you. Ever. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, honey."

The comforted couple kissed and cuddle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Four weeks later..._

"Harold, dear. Tell me about this new young lady you're seeing."

Harold was hanging new curtains for his elderly aunt. As far as Harry was concerned, Ruth "Ruthie" Baron was the only mother-figure whom he ever had. After Uncle Otto died, Harry took care of the arrangements, and made it his duty to visit Aunt Ruthie every weekend, or whenever she needed him over her house, to check on her. She was also his confidant when it concerned women although most of the time, he rarely listened to her. This often led to him coming over with a sad, moping face, and going on and on about how lonely he was in life. Ruthie would ply him with cookies and milk, and assure him that the right girl for him was just around the corner.

"She's wonderful, Aunt Ruthie. Her name is Billie and she's wonderful, Aunt Ruthie. She's the girl I've been waiting for my whole life!" said Harry, stepping down from the chair he was standing.

Harry plopped down on the sofa next to his aunt and helped himself to a cookie.

"Humpf! I only hope that she is as wonderful as you say," replied Aunt Ruthie over her tea cup. "I distinctly remembered when you said that about that two-faced strumpet who left you after your college graduation and that rock and roll girl whose music could never enter my home."

"Yeah, Aunt Ruthie, but Billie's different. She plays pool, plays cards, likes to have fun, and she's definitely not like any other woman I've met!"

"So, she doesn't look down her nose at us mere mortals?"

"Of course not! She comes from a blue-collared background like us."

"Good! What does the young lady do for a living, Harold?"

"She's a public defender in my courtroom," he answered.

"A co-worker, Harold? Are you sure that you really want to tread down that path, nephew?"

"Aunt Ruthie, I thought about that for a while, and with Billie, I'm willing to go down that path with her."

"How long has she been in your courtroom?" asked Aunt Ruthie, taking in all of the details.

"Three months. I had to put her in jail on her first night for contempt."

"For contempt?"

"She wouldn't tell the court the location of a kidnapped cat. I visited her to let her know that I admired her dedication."

Aunt Ruthie laughed. "Some people bond over coffee, some over dinner, but you, Harold, over a kidnapped feline. But knowing you, I'm not surprised."

"What is that supposed to me, Aunt Ruthie?" asked Harold, offended.

Aunt Ruthie sat her cup and saucer in the coffee table, and smiled at her beloved nephew, caressing the side of his face.

"Harold, it means that you are a special kind of young man. People like you can find...love over simple, ordinary, and sometimes odd, circumstances. You developed feelings for a young lady who seems to share the same kind of joy that you relish. Much better than that Von Mallet girl."

"Aunt Ruthie!"

"Alright. I won't mention her again, but I still can't believe what she said to you, considering that you graduated at the top ten percent of your class! You are a credit to the Stone family and my brother, your dear, late father, would have shouted it to the world and to her stuck up family. Patooey!"

A sadness overcame Harry as he thought of his father. Aunt Ruthie noticed and sighed with pity.

"Oh, my sweet Harold. I wish he was here, too, to see your success. He would had been so proud!"

She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. His frown turned into a half smile.

"How's Saturday?" asked Harry, changing the subject as he got up to get his fedora and jacket.

"Saturday?" she questioned.

"For you to meet Billie. I was planning to take you to dinner for Valentine's Day, but since it falls on the night I work, I think Saturday would be better. And the best part is that I'll spend the weekend dining with the women I love! Or if Saturday night doesn't work, we could come by to get you on Sunday?"

"Saturday evening will be fine, Harold. I can't wait to meet her! She sounds like someone who would be good for you."

Harry beamed at his aunt. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, I gotta go. See you, Aunt Ruthie. Don't bother getting up."

"Good-bye, Harold. Be careful on the road. And zip up that jacket!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, zipping up his jacket and closing the door behind him.

Harry continued to whistle in good humor as he walked to his car, knowing that his aunt would get along well with his lady love.

During recess on Valentine's evening, Harry asked for Billie to stop by his chambers to discuss a "particular client."

His heart leapt as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called, sitting on his desk.

Billie came in, ready to work.

"You wanted to discuss one of my clients, Your Honor?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

Harry got up and took his girlfriend into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Harry," giggled Billie, pushing him away, "we can't do this here! Someone can come in at any time!"

Billie left his arms to cross over to the table where they usually played poker for pennies after work.

Harry crossed over to her. "Aw, Billie! Who's gonna just walk in?"

Suddenly, the door opened. "Good evening, fellow wage earners!" greeted Dan, wearing a cheese-eating grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. _I should have known_ , he thought to himself. "What's up, Dan?"

"Well, I just came across the biggest opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Is it bigger than the mayor's party?" asked Billie, feigning interest.

"Bigger! It's the governor's ball! And they have all the right snobs there to suck up to!"

"I can only imagine, Dan," sighed Harry.

"And this time, I found the perfect date! She's works in civil court, and can hold a conversation! Damn, I'm excited! If things go well, I'll be on my way to Executive District Attorney, or possibly become the governor of New York! And then the president of the United States!"

Harry and Billie gave him the "You're delusional!" look.

"Okay, maybe lieutenant governor. But one day, I'll be the toast of New York State. And then the president of the United States! Well, I gotta go and see my date!"

"Uh, Dan? Does your date have a name?" inquired Billie.

Dan thought for a moment. "I'm sure she does. I better go find out. Thanks for bringing that up, Billie!"

Dan left as abruptly as he came. This time, Harry locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, enveloping his arms around Billie.

"I was saying how we shouldn't fool around in your chambers."

"But it's Valentine's, Billie baby! A time of love and fun frolicking! Oh! And I have something for you."

Harry went into his drawer and pulled out a cellophane-wrapped gift that brightened Billie's eyes.

"A cookie on a stick!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Harry, I love it!"

"I thought you would," laughed Harry. "And I love the tie you got me. I always wanted one with little cupids on it."

He flipped the tie for Billie to see.

"I noticed you were wearing it. It looks good on you," she commented.

"Thanks. And since we are celebrating the day of love, why don't we have a little fun right now? And this time with the door locked."

Billie thought for a moment.

"Well," she said, "I guess that 15 minutes of foolin' around couldn't hurt."

"Thirty," said Harry.

"Twenty, Your Honor."

"Twenty-five!"

"Twenty and that's my final offer."

"Deal!" he exclaimed, locking lips with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

"Your Honor?"

Harry snatched himself from Billie's lips on his green leather couch, and shot a wary look at the door.

"Uh, yeah, Bull?"

"Recess is over in five minutes, and Billie's no where to be found."

Billie shot up, topless, shooting the same look at the door.

"Uh, she told me that she had an errand to run. She told me that she'll be back in time. Just give her some time. She's probably entering the building now."

The couple got off the couch, scrambling to get dressed.

"Ooo-kay," replied Bull. "Should court be delayed for five more minutes?"

"You know what, Bull? Make it ten," called Harry, tripping over one of Billie's heels.

"Alright, Your Honor," said Bull, "I shall do my duty as bailiff of the Honorable Harold T. Stone-"

"That's great, Bull! Go ahead," interrupted Harry, putting on his shirt.

"Yes, sir," said Bull, walking away.

"I told you this was a bad idea," grunted Billie, struggling into her pantyhose.

"Oh, come on, Billie! I didn't hear you complaining when I got you on the couch!" rebutted Harry, fastening his belt.

"I didn't say that it wasn't exciting, Harry, but you know that we could get caught if anyone catches on!"

Billie threw on her red dress and had Harry to zip her up.

"Fine! Then we won't do it here anymore," he said, struggling to fix his tie.

Billie hurriedly assisted him. "I mean...maybe not during court hours."

Harry's raised brow matched Billie's naughty tone. "Oh? Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you back here after court is adjourned?"

"You bet, Your Honor," she winked.

Once Harry put on his robe, he led Billie to the back door in his chambers, looked out to see if anyone was around, gave Billie a final kiss, and she quickly took off as Harry quickly locked the door to prepare to go back to court.

After court was dismissed, and everyone seemed to had went home, Billie rejoined Harry in his chambers and they picked up where they left off on his couch, his desk, and the table, where they finalized their romp, with Harry's robe covering their nude lower torsos.

They engaged in a final sensual kiss and cuddled in each other's arms.

"That _was_ exciting," Harry breathed, kissing Billie in her forehead.

"Yeah," she sighed, letting her finger slide over the mole beneath his mouth.

"My aunt wants to meet you," he said, suddenly.

"Really?" she asked, worried. "Will she like me?"

"She already does. After I told her so much about you, Aunt Ruthie became excited to know that I finally got somebody to feel my lonely nights," he playfully shuddered.

"What's she like?"

"Well, she seems conservative, but she's not a stick in a mud. She's a good woman. I will admit that she's critical about the women in my life, but she's not rude or anything."

"She's critical of your girlfriends, but not rude? Why am I nervous?"

"Don't be...Billie Jean."

"Hey! I thought I told you not to add 'Jean' to my name!" she said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Couldn't help it. So, what do you say?"

"Why not? You met Ma, so why not meet Aunt Ruthie, right?"

Billie's smile warmed Harry's soul.

He kissed her and said, "Thanks."

Harry looked at his watch. "It's after one. We better get goin'."

"You're right," agreed Billie, getting up with Harry to get dressed.

As the couple was leaving by the freight elevator, playfully kissing and flirting, they were unaware of familiar eyes watching their every move as the elevator descended to the first level.

On Saturday night, Harry, Aunt Ruthie, and Billie indulged in a spaghetti dinner as the women got to know each other and they all enjoyed each other's company. Harry was excited that Billie and Aunt Ruthie were getting along as he noted his aunt's constant smiles of approval. Upon meeting Aunt Ruthie, Billie graciously presented her with a bouquet of flowers while Harry gave his aunt a box of her favorite chocolates. Aunt Ruthie was impressed and gracious towards the couple for it.

By the time they got to the chocolate mousse, a slow jazz song began to play, and Harry was moved to dance off his dinner.

"Hey, Aunt Ruthie? May I have this dance?" he asked, standing and offering his hand to Ruthie.

Aunt Ruthie giggled. "Oh, Harold! You're such a gentleman! But I would rather see the youth enjoy themselves. Dance with Billie."

"Oh, Mrs. Baron! I couldn't. This is your night. Dance with Harold," insisted Billie, wiping the chocolate dessert off her lips.

"But I insist, my dear," said Aunt Ruthie, squeezing Billie's free hand gently. "And call me Aunt Ruthie. Besides, I need to let this wonderful meal settle into my system. Go dance with your beau."

Billie smiled and shrugged. "Well, if you insist. Let's go, Harry."

"Madam," he said, escorting Billie to the dance floor.

As the couple danced, Aunt Ruthie observed them with an expression of peace on her face. She admitted that she was nervous about meeting Billie since Harry didn't have a great track record of bringing home nice girls to meet her. The girls that Aunt Ruthie met had drawbacks that didn't sit well with her. Jessica Black's entourage crowded her porch to the point where she had to call the police, and threatened to sue the rocker for damages to her property. Harry had to pacify his aunt by kicking out a lot of money to have planks of wood repaired and replaced.

And then there was Carolyn. Aunt Ruthie despised Carolyn. She remembered the day Harry brought Carolyn over for dinner with she and Otto. Every word that spewed from that young woman's mouth annoyed the Barons. The girl went on and on of "Daddy is going to buy me a luxury car," "Mother's having tea with her bridge club on Sunday," and worst of all: "With some polishing, Harold is going to fit in perfectly with my family and friends." Aunt Ruthie remembered the scowl she expressed, making Carolyn look away. Her nephew didn't need to be changed by ANYONE, let alone that little...brat. Harold was fine just the way he was. The very next day when Harry confronted Aunt Ruthie of the scowl, she remembered how she let her venom for Carolyn known and warned him to not get serious with that girl. Harold defended Carolyn to his aunt and begged her to overlook Carolyn's "rich girl" ways since they were to marry and become a "great legal partnership known as Von Mallet and Stone, Attorneys at Law."

Sadly, Aunt Ruthie had to comfort Harry when the tart left him for another man, a man who was a "better fit for her and her social circle." And then she had the nerve to say-

"Ma'am, would like some more coffee?"

Aunt Ruthie's thoughts were interrupted by the waiter holding a silver coffee pot.

"Uh, yes, young man. Thank you."

After he refreshed her cup, Aunt Ruthie decided to not dwell upon Carolyn Von Mallet. Besides, her nephew was now dating and dancing with a young lady who was his match in every way.

On the dance floor, Harry and Billie was swept away by the saxophones and clarinets that filled the room. Billie tore her eyes from her boyfriend's to see Aunt Ruthie smile and nod at her.

"Harry, I think Aunt Ruthie really likes me," she whispered.

"Really?" Harry looked over at Aunt Ruthie, waving at him and giving him a thumbs up. He returned with a thumb up and a wave. "I guess she does. At least I don't have to worry about her giving you a scowl. Do you like Aunt Ruthie?"

"A lot," answered Billie. "Did she give a scowl to your exes?"

"Yep. I guess that you're her type," smiled Harry.

He twirled and dipped Billie.

"Showing off, Your Honor?" teased Billie.

"Maybe. I'm the luckiest guy in the world tonight, Billie. I'm out with the most beautiful ladies, and nothing can spoil it."

"I guess you're gonna celebrate by playing one of your Mel Torme records when you get home, huh?" she asked, turning with him.

"Makin' fun of me, Counselor?"

"No. I'm actually pretty impressed with your collection."

"Oh, go on!" said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not kidding, Harry. It takes a lot of energy, dedication, and savin' up to get all of that guy's records. I find it...fascinating."

Surprised to hear this, he asked, "Really, Billie?"

"Yeah. Why do you look surprised?"

"I guess that...I didn't think that you cared."

"Harry! Of course I care. I care about everything concerning you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Billie baby."

Harry leaned in and kissed his beloved girlfriend. He remembered on his first night as judge, after finally winning over his staff, that he told Lana that he would marry the girl who was impressed by his Mel Torme album collection. And as the couple danced cheek to cheek, Harry smiled as he found comfort in knowing that he was with the girl that he was going to marry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mid-May..._

As Mel Torme crooned from the record player in Aunt Ruthie's living room, the kindly matron and Billie drank tea, as Harry gulped down milk, and ate cake as they celebrated Aunt Ruthie's birthday. Harry, full of energy, invited his aunt to dance while Billie, feeling fatigued, watched. Billie enjoyed watching Aunt Ruthie and Harry dance. She thought that it was sweet that Harry was so close to his aunt, especially since he didn't have a mother to coddle him, or to more or less meddle in his life as her own.

Once the music changed over to a new song, Harry gave Aunt Ruthie a peck on her cheek and escorted her back to the sofa with Billie.

"Oh, Harold, you have always been a gem of a dancer!" laughed Aunt Ruthie.

"And you have always been light on your feet, birthday girl," he laughed.

Harry turned to Billie. "Come on, Billie. Got one more dance in me!"

"I wish I could, but I'm really tired, Harry. Maybe next time, huh?" she said, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"You're feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh," he said, studying her.

"Harold, dear," said Aunt Ruthie, "I've been having trouble with my bathroom sink. Would you look into it for me?"

"Um, sure, Aunt Ruthie. Keep an eye on Billie, okay?"

"Harry, I'm tired, not sick!" protested Billie.

"Well, you look a little pale, Billie," observed Harry.

"I'll look after her, Harold," said Aunt Ruthie.

"Okay," he said, giving Billie a quick peck on the lips before disappearing up the steps.

Aunt Ruthie asked, "Are you sure that you are alright, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," assured Billie. "I think that it was just a long work week. We had a lot of cases to go through, and then last night, we didn't end session until after one."

"I see," nodded Aunt Ruthie. "I also noticed that you been a little, well, careful around your bust area."

"Well, they are a little sore, Aunt Ruthie. I have been sleeping on my stomach lately, and I think that it's not good for my breasts."

"Hmmm. Well, a simple change in position always help, my dear," advised Aunt Ruthie. "Billie, there was a reason why I sent Harold off, and that was so we could talk. Billie dear, are you serious about my nephew?"

Billie smiled. "Yes, I am, Aunt Ruthie. I'm in love with him. I think I've been in love with him ever since my first case in his courtroom."

"Good. I'm glad. Forgive me for prying, but every time that Harold walks on air over a young lady, I get concerned since, well, Harold tends to put his whole self into a relationship, and when that happens, and things go wrong, he would...'go off to left field', so to speak," explained Ruthie.

"What do you mean by Harry going 'left field,' Aunt Ruthie?" asked Billie.

"Well, when that Von Mallet girl left him, Harold decided against our advice, mine and Otto's, to become a magician. It broke my heart that that trollop had made him that way."

"Harry was going to give up law to be a magician?" questioned Billie, stunned.

She knew that Harry was good at magic, but she also knew that he wasn't _that_ good.

"Oh, yes. But Otto and I were relieved when he came to his senses and announced that he was going to law school, thanks to a ventriloquist dummy."

"What?"

"I know how it sounds, dear, but it's true. It also didn't hurt that the agent who was going to sign him died of a massive heart attack at the talent agency. Poor soul. But Harold made the right choice at the end, including shaving off that awful mustache!"

Billie cringed at the thought of Harry having a mustache.

"But going back to Harold and you, I can honestly say that you're the first young lady that I feel good about where my nephew is concerned. I just ask that you comfort him when he needs it, scold him when it's appropriate, and love him always. I think you're going to make him a good wife someday, Billie. And with you here with him, I'll be able to join my Otto in peace."

"Well, thank you for your confidence in me, but we haven't talked about getting married. At least not yet. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Please."

"When Harry and I talked about that girl, he said that she insulted him. Do you know what she said to him?"

Aunt Ruthie nodded. "She told him that he could never fit into her world no matter how hard she tries to change him. She said...no one would hire a clown as their lawyer. Let alone appoint one as a judge."

Although she was weak and pale, Billie's blue raged with blue fire. "That bitch!"

Aunt Ruthie raised a brow at Billie's expletive, which Billie caught.

"Excuse my language, Aunt Ruthie, but she was obviously the clown who gave up a good thing in a talented jurist like Harry. I would love to see her face when she finds out that Harry is now a judge. If she would show her ugly face again."

"In spite of your phrasing, Billie, you took the words right out of my mouth. Harry being a clown, my foot. Pfft! I can vouch for him being raised by a prince of man, whom I was proud to call my brother. Yes, he didn't go to country clubs, but he worked hard to provide for and raise his son. With our help, of course. And Harry turned out better for it! Why, people laughed at me for marrying my Otto because he worked in an ice cream shop. But what can I say? I loved ice cream!"

Harry came down the steps as the women heartedly laugh.

"Hey, you two! What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Billie about how I met your Uncle Otto."

"Ah yes! He made you a chocolate fudge sundae, on the house!"

"With sprinkled nuts," added Aunt Ruthie.

"Yeah, that's right! Well, I didn't see anything wrong with the plumbing, Aunt Ruthie. Maybe the problem resolved it."

"Perhaps it did, Harold!" beamed Aunt Ruthie.

Harold took one look at Billie and said, "I'm taking you home, Billie. You don't look so well."

"I told you that I was tired, Harry, not sick."

"Well, if I may make a suggestion, my dears?" intervened Aunt Ruthie. "Why not talk to a doctor about your fatigue, Billie. It might just be nothing, but it could be something that needs to be nipped in the bud. You never know."

"I guess," relented Billie. "See you later, Aunt Ruthie."

"Likewise, Billie. Drive safely, Harold. And zip up your jacket!"

Harry helped Billie with her coat, zipped up his jacket, and left, waving good-bye to Aunt Ruthie as she watched them drive off.

* * *

As everyone was gathering for the first session of court, Billie sat listlessly at her desk, absently shuffling her files. Dan watched her repetitive act, more so paying attention and smiling as he noted a "difference" about the public defender. He got up and walked around to her view, waving a hand in front of her face. Yet, Billie was too engrossed in her task to notice.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Billie slowly looked up at Dan, with a sickly glare.

"What?" she hissed.

"How you doing over here?" he beamed.

"None of your damn business, Mr. District Attorney! Now buzz off!" she said, returning to her files.

"Fine!" snorted Dan.

He crossed over to Mac's desk.

"Hey, Mac? You noticed a change in Billie lately?"

"Oh, so you now realized how cranky she's been acting?" asked Mac.

"You mean this isn't the first time that she was in bad mood? I was talking about her chest! Have you observed how her breasts got a little bigger?"

"Dan, only you would notice something like that while the rest of us normal people would notice unusual behavior before anything else," sighed Mac, preparing case dockets for Harry.

"Well, I would had caught on to her attitude eventually. Like now, for example. So, how long has she's been in a bad mood?"

"About a few days," replied Mac. "Didn't you hear how she kicked the parking meter in front of the court house?"

"But she doesn't have a car."

"I know!"

Dan turned to see Bull join them.

"What do you think about Billie's mood, Bull?" asked Dan.

"It's weird that she's not acting like her usual chipper self. Maybe she's going through some personal problems."

"You think?" said Dan, sarcastically. "Took a lot of gray matter to figure that out, right?"

Seeing the men stealing looks at the public defender, Selma joined them.

"Are you three talking about Billie?" she queried.

"Yeah," answered Mac. "You noticed, too, huh?"

"Who wouldn't had noticed a moody, skinny public defender who's eating twice her body weight and looking paler than usual?"

"Yeah, she's eating more than Bull. I still got chills watching Billie nearly stab Bull with a fork over a plate of imitation meatloaf!" mused Dan.

Dan stopped laughing as he felt Bull's eyes penetrate through his skull.

"What do you think it is, Selma?" asked Bull, relieving Dan.

Selma shrugged. "Let's see, for a woman her age, it could be the following: the bills are due, the neighbor's stealing her paper-"

"Her paper?" questioned Mac.

"Well, the bastard's stealing mine!" countered Selma. "Anyway, it also could be a stomach thing."

"Like food poisoning!" exclaimed Dan. "The meatloaf! I should have known that that damn food was tainted!

"Ooh! Good thing I didn't get it," said Bull, wiping his forehead in relief.

"Maybe we should get her to go home and rest," suggested Mac.

"Or maybe to the hospital," observed Dan.

They watched Billie take out a bottle of coke from her case and flick open the top, stick a straw in it, and start slowing slurping.

Everyone watched as the dark liquid slowly disappeared from the bottle. Selma approached Billie at her desk.

"Billie, sweetie. Are you alright?"

Billie ignored Selma, continuing to enjoy her drink.

"Billie, you know that food and drinks ain't allowed in the courtroom."

Billie pierced Selma's eyes with her own as the remaining liquid was sucked dried. Billie belched and handed the bottle to Selma.

"Happy?" snapped the lawyer.

Selma examined the bottle and said, "Sure. Thanks."

Selma walked over to her co-workers, who were well aware to not cross Billie's path for the rest of the evening.

"Well, I tried," said Selma, turning over the soda bottle. "Get a look at this. Not a drop left!"

Suddenly, Harry appeared at the door, waiting to be announced.

"Gee, guys? Forget what time it is?" asked Harry, startling the group.

Everyone took their place as Bull announced Harry's presence.

Harry got a look at Billie and didn't like what he saw.

"Ms. Young? Kindly approach the bench, please?"

Billie, shook off a nauseous feeling and did as she was asked.

Harry leaned over to her and whispered, "I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

"You're not the boss of me in my house, Harry. And I told you that if I felt fine, then I would come to work. And I feel fine," retorted Billie, attempting to control her tone.

"Billie, you are in no shape to defend anybody. You said the doctor told you to rest, and right now, you look like you're gonna hurl any second!"

"I had some soda and I'm fine, Harry. I feel more than capable to handle my clients tonight. At least I didn't swallow a damn circus whistle like _someone_ I know."

"Billie-"

"Can we get to work, Your Honor?"

"Fine," sighed Harry,"let's get to work, Ms. Young."

"Thank you," Billie said, returning to her table.

"You're welcome," muttered Harry. He turned to Mac. "Alright, Mac. Who's up to bat?"

Mac announced, "Your Honor, the People vs. -"

 _BLEEEEEEEEEECH!_

Everyone in the courtroom turned their attention to Billie, who was vomiting behind the gallery. Fortunately, the people sitting in the front row already took off.

In the sea of twisted and disgusted faces, Harry announced, "Well, looks like we made a world record in cutting to a break. Recess: thirty minutes, and Mac? Call Art for clean up in Aisle Five."

"Sure thing, sir," replied Mac, dialing Maintenace as Billie continued vomiting.

* * *

"Billie? Billie? Come on! It wasn't that bad. At least the first row cleared out for you. Billie, talk to me!"

After the second session ended, with a replacement public defender, Harry, along with Bull and Mac, tried to talk Billie out of the Ladies' Room, but she refused to come out. Therefore, the men shared their most embarrassing experiences with her as women walked past the restroom, uncomfortably watching three men with their ears at the door.

Finally, Selma, with Billie's coat, briefcase, and a laundry bag containing her freshly laundered clothes, showed up.

"I hope you know that women are starting to make complaints about the three of you," she said.

"Selma, could you get Billie out of their and into my chambers?" asked Harry. "We tried to get her to come out, but she won't."

Selma replied. "Okay. I'll have her out in a jiffy."

Just then, Dan came from around the corner.

"So, 'The Regurgitator' is still in there, huh?" mocked Dan.

"Dan, do you mind?" said Harry. "Billie's still embarrassed about what happened in the courtroom. And since we can't get her out, Selma's gonna try and do it."

"Selma, maybe you should put on a plastic poncho, just in case," cracked Dan.

"Hey, you wanna go in there?" pointed Selma to the entrance.

"On a good day, yeah, but not without a hazmat suit."

Selma marched into the restroom, finding it empty with the exception of a pair of feet she spied from under one stall.

"Billie?" called Selma.

"Selma?," returned Billie.

"Are you okay?" asked Selma, approaching the stall.

"Yeah. Physically, I'm fine, but mentally...Selma, I threw up in front of the entire courtroom! I don't think I can get past this."

"Sure, you can! I saw a guy pee himself in a courtroom, watched this biker guy faint before the old judge, and caught Dan with one of the clerks in the Baliff Lounge. Trust me. What you been through ain't new."

"If you say so. Did you bring them?"

"Yep. I got one of the rookie bailiffs to do me a favor and launder your clothes at a laundromat. But you got to iron them yourself."

"Fine. You can tell them outside that I'm staying in here until the building's empty. Then, I'll leave out the maintenance door and take a taxi home."

"Forget it. I'm sure that Harry will take you home. And if not him, then I'll get Bull to do it. He won't ask questions. Now come out and talk to me."

"About what?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me how far along are you."

Billie slowly opened the stall and stared at Selma like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"What-what do you mean by that?" she asked, attempting to pretend to not know what Selma was saying.

"Don't try to deny it, Billie. I know morning sickness when I see it. How far along are you?" asked Selma, handing Billie her things.

Billie came out the stall, dressed in a jail-issued gown, and put on her coat while she sat her briefcase and bag of clothes near the stall.

"Eight weeks. I found out four days ago."

Both women leaned against a stall post as they talked.

"Were you gonna tell any of us before you delivered on the courtroom floor?" questioned Selma.

"Eventually. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know whether or not I was going to keep it," explained Billie, arms folded.

"What about Harry?"

Billie's eyes bulged as she scrambled to cover her tracks. "W-why does Harry need to know? It's none of his business. It's really nobody's business."

Selma gave Billie a no-nonsense glance. "I would think that the guy you been screwing after sessions would like to know, wouldn't you?"

Billie's heart stopped for a millisecond. "You know?!"

"I saw you and Harry leaving by the freight elevator after the building closed one night. And it doesn't take much to imagine what happened in that elevator when you were eye view to his zipper."

"Selma!" exclaimed Billie, embarrassed. "And what were you doing at the courthouse after hours?"

"Well, I wanted to have the same kind of fun as you and Harry, but none of the guys here are my type. Sometimes me and the some of the other bailiffs would stay behind for a late poker game, playing for cigarettes. That night, I lost a whole carton and on my way to the freight elevator, I saw you two being all lovey-dovey."

"Does...anyone else know?"

"No! You think I'm a rat?!"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just...Harry and I don't want to lose our jobs and reputations for being together. So, we continue to be colleagues in court, while being lovers outside of court. Selma, we do see a future for us, and...we love each other."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm the only one who knows. So, going back to my question about Harry, does he know?"

Billie shook her head. "Like I said, I didn't know whether or not I was going to keep it. I mean, I do want children, Selma, but now just isn't the time."

"If you felt like that, then you should have told Harry to go to the drugstore for you-know-what," pointed Selma.

"I know, but we just didn't think. And I was on and off on the pill... When I found out that I was pregnant, I started thinking about my career going down the drain and about the plans I had before having kids, and then there was Harry. I know he loves kids, but was he really ready for one now? So, I kept my pregnancy to myself, contemplating everything. Then, this afternoon, I sat on a park bench, and watched mothers push their kids on swings, kiss their boo-boos when they fell down and hurt themselves, and that's when I realized that although it wasn't the right time, maybe it was the only time I had. I'm thirty-five years old, Selma, and I do want to have kids while I'm still able to have them. So, I decided to keep the baby. Before work, I called my mom and told her. You know, after she cried over me not being able to wear white for my wedding, she said that she was thrilled to finally be a grandma. And now, there's Harry to tell."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't really wanna tell him?" asked Selma, resisting the urge to smoke around a pregnant woman.

"For two reasons: One, he may feel the same as I did, and probably feel strongly about not having a baby now. And two: Because knowing Harry, he's gonna want to take responsibility."

Selma, confused, said, "Usually, that's what an expectant woman wants, Billie."

"I know, but, what I mean is that he's gonna want to propose and stuff like that, and...I mean, if Harry asked me to marry him around Christmas or on our first anniversary of being together, then I would say yes right away. But, if I told him, and he asks, it would only be because he felt obligated to propose. I don't want to be an obligation to him, Selma. I wanna be his wife, his lover, his partner. But I don't want him to feel that I trapped him into an early marriage with a baby. I mean, I want him to want the baby, but if he doesn't want it, then it'll just be me, my mother, and the baby."

Tears started rolling down Billie's face as she tried to wipe them away.

Selma, taking everything in, nodded. "I get you. But you won't know until you tell him. If he proposes, then tell him you're not ready yet. Just have a long engagement until you're ready. Or rather the both of you are ready."

Billie sighed and nodded. "You're right, Selma. I'll talk to him. And hopefully, Harry won't feel compelled to marry me. I wanna marry him someday, but not because I'm knocked up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," nodded Selma, hugging herself to cope without a cigarette.

"By the way, how did you know about the signs of morning sickness? I thought you didn't have kids," said Billie, thinking the baliff held herself because it was cold in the restroom.

"I didn't. I miscarried with my second husband's baby."

"I'm sorry, Selma."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. And besides, Bull is as close to a son that I got."

Billie smiled.

"So, let's get out of here, so that I could have a smoke," said Selma.

"I'm still not leaving,"

"Now, counselor!" ordered Selma.

"Okay! But I want The Three Stooges to clear out before I do. I'm gonna run into Harry's chambers and get ready to tell him."

"Sounds great to me. By the way, about Harry?"

"Yeah?" said Billie.

"Is he as good as he is in court?" asked Selma, with a knowing expression.

Billie gave her a sly smile. "He goes above and beyond in _our_ chambers."

Selma appeared shocked. "Who would've known that the string bean could get it up to par? Well, I've better clear the hall. Give me five minutes and I'll come get you."

"Thanks, Selma."

As Selma left to shoo away the men, Billie took a deep breath, readying herself to tell the man she loved that he would be a father. But Billie's mind still wandered to how the man she loved would react to impending fatherhood. Once Selma gave her okay to come out, she took a deep breath and walked to Harry's chambers with her belongings, willing herself to not get sick again as she prepares to tell Harry the life-changing news.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Still feeling a little nauseous, Billie laid on Harry's couch as he sat by the armrest, staring compassionately at his lady love.

"I'm okay. I'm just so embarrassed! How could I had hurled in front of the court like that? And in front of my peers! I wish I could just crawl under this couch and disappear forever."

"And I'll have to join you, and we'll both be featured on the backs of milk cartons," joked Harry. "But seriously, I did tell you to stay home, didn't I? Maybe you shouldn't have went to the park earlier, either. I mean, we both thought that the fresh air would do you good, but obviously, it didn't."

Billie smiled sheepishly. "I don't think that it was the air that did it. I really did think that I could get through tonight, but I guess I couldn't. Harry, there's something that I got to tell you, and before I do, I need you to know that _this_ wasn't planned."

"Nobody plans on vomiting anywhere, Billie."

"I'm not talking about that! Harry...there's no easy way to say this, but..."

Billie took one deep breath before making her announcement.

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

Billie watched Harry for any signs of happiness, sadness, or anger. She didn't see anything for a moment until Harry burst out laughing. Billie worried that her boyfriend may have finally snapped.

"Harry? Are you...alright?" she inquired, cautiously.

Harry continued to laugh. "Alright? I'm walking on air!"

"Really?" she asked, shocked, but relieved.

"Yeah! This is great! We're gonna be parents, Billie! You and I are gonna be a mommy and a daddy! And you know what? This just goes perfectly well with what I got to tell you. Or rather...ask you."

Billie became uneased. "Harry, if it what I think it is..."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. Billie began to hyperventilate when Harry opened it, revealing an antique diamond ring.

"Billie, will you be Mrs. Harold T. Stone and be with me forever and ever, even when our teeth fall out and we become senile, leaving the kids to put us in the nursing home together?"

Wide-eyed and panicky, Billie could only blurt out one word: "No!"

Harry's face dropped in disbelief. "Uh, Billie? You do know that I just proposed, right?"

"Harry, I don't want you to feel that you have to marry me because I'm pregnant. It's like I said, I didn't plan this, and I don't want you to feel obligated to rush into something that you're not ready for."

"Billie, I didn't just snap my fingers and made this ring appear. Although I could have done so, but when I practiced in my apartment, I ended up losing my practice box somewhere out the window, over the fire escape. I still don't understand how that happened, but after a couple of weeks and ten missing match boxes, I decided to just carry it around in my pocket until the time was right. And that time is now."

"You mean...that you have been planning to propose for...two weeks?" she asked, nearly speechless.

"Yeah, honey," he nodded, pleading to her with his eyes.

"Well, that's good, and I'm happy about it. Honestly, I am. But...I don't want to be rushed to the alter, Harry," insisted Billie. "Not just yet."

"Then, when? I mean, Billie, don't you want to marry me? We talked about our future and being together forever. And we both kind of hinted around marriage. Was it all just talk for you?"

Harry looked as though she just punched him in the stomach, making her a little more queasy.

"No, it wasn't just talk! Harry, I-I do want to marry you. I want to be your wife and have a family with you, but not if you're planning on getting a judge tonight or tomorrow to get us a quicky marriage. I don't want to get married just because there's a baby on the way. I want to get married because we're ready and this is what we both want."

"But you do want to marry me, right?" he questioned, fearing a negative.

"Of course I do! The question is whether or not you want this, especially with a baby coming."

"I do want this, Billie. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married now. I could wait as long as you want, but I hope that it doesn't happen at our kid's graduation party from law school."

Billie giggled, making Harry feel better.

Harry presented the ring to her again. "So what do you say, honey?

"Well," said Billie, "would you be offended if I kept my name? You know, for professional purposes?"

"Anything you want," nodded Harry. "No problem for me!"

"Good. And, since you had the ring for two weeks, and you didn't ask because of my 'delicate' condition, I think I will marry you, Harold T. Stone."

Harry's face brightened. "You will!"

"Eventually," she stated.

"When is 'eventually?'" he asked, subdued.

"Maybe after I have the baby?"

"Not before?"

"What? Are you afraid that'll our child would be labeled a 'bastard'?" she smirked. "I wish someone would call our baby a 'bastard', or I'll have to just demonstrate on them with what happened to a certain softball referee."

"And I'm a hundred percent behind you, baby! But...do you think that we could compromise with maybe getting married before the baby's due?"

Billie thought for a moment. "I'll consider it, Your Honor."

"Thank you, Counselor," beamed Harry. "So, can I put this ring on your finger since we are technically engaged?"

"I guess I could wear it for a while," answered Billie, holding out her hand.

Harry graciously slipped the ring on her finger. Billie's eyes grew large at the diamond.

"Wow, Harry! This ring is gorgeous! And it looks like an antique."

"It is. It's Aunt Ruthie's wedding ring."

Billie sat up on the couch, admiring the family heirloom. "I feel honored to wear this."

Suddenly, Billie's smile slowly disappeared. Harry noticed.

"What is it, Billie?" he asked, hoping that she didn't change her mind.

Billie replied, "You know that I can't wear this in front of everybody without being asked questions, Harry," she said.

"Well, that's okay. You could wear it on a long chain under your clothes," suggested Harry.

Billie shook her head. "Harry, I'll have to transfer."

"Transfer?! You don't have to transfer now, do you?"

"Not now, but I want to do so before I start showing. Besides, it's only ethical that I eventually do it before anyone starts asking about the baby's paternity."

"Why should you be concern with that? It's no one's damn business about who's the father."

"Harry, everyone is not entirely blind to how "platonic" we are. They're smart enough to put two and two together, and end up guessing about the paternity. And Dan still kind of looks at us as though we're hiding something."

"Aw, come on! Dan hasn't suspected us since that night when Nick robbed your place. No one knows about us," he said, standing up.

"Well, someone already knows," revealed Billie.

Harry froze. "Who?"

"Selma."

"Selma!"

Billie nodded. "She knows all about us, Harry, and kept a tight lid on it. No one else knows."

"Well, we can count on Selma."

"Yeah, I know, but I think that it will be safer if I transferred. I mean, I planned on leaving anyway. And unfortunately, me being pregnant had kind of put a dent in any plans for me to work at any law firms for the moment, but this is only temporary."

"But...I don't want you to go yet."

"I'm not going yet, Harry, but I'll give you notice once the time is right."

Billie tried to get up, but got dizzy and plop back down. Harry rushed to her side.

"Billie, are you alright? I'm sorry for making you sicker."

Billie waved him off. "It wasn't you, Harry. Maybe I need to take a few nights off."

"I think that's a good idea. But I wish that you would reconsider transferring."

"Harry, you act as though I'm leaving New York for a new job. At least, we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. We could finally come out as a real couple. Unless...you really want to keep hiding our relationship, pretending that we're not dating, pretending that I'm carrying a one-night stand's kid while you pretend to be single and make googling eyes at other women. Is that it, Harry?"

Harry took her hands and shook his head. "No, baby, no. I guess...I guess that I was being a selfish jerk. A transfer, huh?"

Billie nodded.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Can you at least...hold off until we get a likeable replacement?"

"I'll think about it, Your Honor" she said.

"I'll take that, Counselor. Now, let's get you home. I'll tuck you in, put on one of my pajamas I have in one of your drawers, and lay next to the both of you. And when you wake up in the morning, I'll have a light breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice made for you and Baby Stone," he promised, lightly caressing Billie's stomach.

Billie ruffled Harry's hair. "Oh, Harry! You're so good to me."

"You're the one who's good to me. You're giving me a baby!"

Harry kissed his fiancée on her forehead and hugged her. As he embraced Billie, he swore to himself that he would never let the light of his life go. Especially since he now knows that if she ever found out that he knew of her pregnancy since yesterday, Billie would never marry him, knowing that he was indeed marrying her because she was pregnant.

 _At least that was the secondary reason_ , he thought, nuzzling into the crevice his lady's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Twenty-four hours ago..._

"Alright, you worthless vagrant! I have a gun, and I will blast you into kingdom come if you keep banging at my door!"

"Aunt Ruthie, it's Harry! Put the gun _away!"_

Aunt Ruthie hid her late husband's revolver in a nearby drawer and opened the door for her nephew.

"Harold! What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Harry walked in, visibly upset. "I couldn't sleep, Aunt Ruthie. I think that I got myself into something that I ain't ready for."

"Well, sit down and tell me what's the matter," directed Aunt Ruthie, bolting her door.

Her silver back-length hair flew as she joined Harry on the sofa.

"Tell me what is it, nephew? Is that judge after you again?"

"Judge Williard? No, ma'am. He retired two months ago."

"Is it someone else threatening your position?"

"No."

"Then what, Harold?"

"She's pregnant!"

"Who?" inquired Aunt Ruthie.

"Billie. She's gonna have my baby!"

"Billie's having your baby?" she questioned, making sure that she was hearing him right.

"Yes! I was looking for a pen in her desk drawer when I found some pamphlets on pregnancy care and saw an appointment slip to a doctor who specializes in this stuff."

Aunt Ruthie relaxed and broke into a laugh. "That's it?"

"That's it?" repeated Harry, distraught. "Aunt Ruthie, I don't think I want a baby now. I don't know nothin' about babies! I mean, I did have that one hands-on experience will Bull's neighbor's baby, but I don't think I can be a father. I didn't even ask for Billie's hand yet!"

Aunt Ruthie continued to laugh.

"Aunt Ruthie," said Harry, "my life has changed in one night, and you're laughing about it?"

Aunt Ruthie quieted to a smile. "I'm sorry, dear, but you reminded me of your father when he found out that you were on the way."

Harry calmed down. "He was unsure about being a dad, too?"

"Well, no. He wanted children, but he expected it to happen after he and Clara married. I mean, none of us saw it coming, especially since your mother was in the hospital at that ti-"

Aunt Ruthie muttered under her breath what Harry comprehended as "damn," which surprised him since he never knew Aunt Ruthie to curse.

"The hospital? My mom was in the hospital when she was pregnant with me, or did Dad find out after I came out the womb?"

"Now, don't be nasty, Harold. Your mother was sick at the time, and it turned out to be severe morning sickness. Big Harold and your mother were engaged before she was a patient. Once it was known, her parents demanded a wedding, and your Grandpa Jack counseled your father to, more or less, 'do the right thing' before she started showing."

Harry squinted his eyes at the phrase "do the right thing".

"You sound as though Dad didn't want to marry her."

Aunt Ruthie thought carefully of what to say next. "Your father wanted to truly marry her. Big Harold loved Clara very much. He was...besotted by her."

Usually, Harry would get irritated with any mentions of his estranged mother, but he was strangely curious about her since his father never spoke of her.

"What was she like?" he asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Well," began Aunt Ruthie, surprised that Harry was taking an interest in his mother's life, "she was a vivacious, young woman. Very beautiful. Loved to dance. And taught your father how to dance, too. She brought out your father's shyness, you know. He never liked to dance, you know. But she loved to listen to him talk about history. That was his favorite subject, you know."

"Yes, I know," he nodded, smiling wistfully.

"Yes, so Big Harold asked for her hand, Clara accepted, and was found to be carrying you during her hospital stay. They married after her release in a simple ceremony and all was well. That is, until after your birth."

"What happened after I was born, Aunt Ruthie?"

"Well, Clara became moody. She had her high days and her low days, and often I spent the afternoon looking after you and seeing to Big Harold's household in addition to mine and Otto's. After a while, it started to take a toll on me, and Otto insisted that something be done about the situation. So, your father had your mother to see a doctor and take medicine for her moods. She started to get better and I was able to tend to my own household."

"If everything was alright, then why did she leave? Did it have something to do with me? Did she hate me?"

"No, Harold," she sighed, affectionately caressing her nephew's face. "Clara...had stopped taking her medicine, and she became moody again. Her disposition was never new to her. You see, Harold...when Clara was in the hospital, it was due to an emotional breakdown. She went there to receive care for a few months, and found out about you soon after."

"So, was my mother in a... _mental_ hospital?" asked Harry, mouth agape.

Aunt Ruthie sadly nodded.

"She had always had this...disposition? Even before she met Dad?"

"Yes," she answered.

"What caused her to be committed before her marriage to Dad?"

"Well," began Aunt Ruthie, averting her eyes, "Clara became overwhelmed with the wedding preparations, and it led her to...attempt suicide."

All of the hatred and evil things that Harry ever spewed about his mother came back to haunt him. If she was emotionally disturbed and suicidal, then perhaps it was not her fault that she left him and his father.

"Did she...do what she did because she was unsure about marrying Dad?" he cautiously asked.

"I think the pressure of our mothers imposing their opinions of how the wedding should be were getting to her. But during her hospital stay, the doctor found that she was expecting you, and after some discussion, it was agreed that she would be released, provided that she takes her medicine, and the wedding would go forth as a smaller and more comfortable affair."

"She must have stopped taking her medicine if she was...not herself again."

Aunt Ruthie was silent.

"Was that why she left? Her mental incapacity prevented her from being a mother to me? A wife to Dad?"

"I suppose so, Harold, but we need to talk about you and Billie. Is the idea of Billie being with child repulsive to you?

"No! I just don't think I'm ready."

"Do you want Billie to...abort it?"

Harry's eyes widen to saucers at the very mention of that thing.

"Of course not, Aunt Ruthie! I may not be ready for fatherhood, but I wouldn't want her...to do that! I'll have to adjust myself to this new frontier of life, that's all. I mean, I do want kids, and I want Billie to have them."

Aunt Ruthie nodded. "Alright. Now, the next question is why haven't she told you yet? Do you think that Billie don't want it?" she asked, hoping that he'll answer in the negative.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. If she had those pamphlets in the drawer, and didn't bother to say anything..."

Harry came to a startling revelation.

"Aunt Ruthie, maybe Billie doesn't want it. Or maybe she thinks that I don't want it, and that's why she didn't want to tell me about it."

"Well, nephew, you did come in here saying that you weren't ready for fatherhood."

Harry breathed a deep sigh. "But I never said that I didn't want it. I just... I mean, you know I want kids in the future, Aunt Ruthie, but now? While we're still working together? With gossipers at the courthouse?"

"Didn't you once tell me that you were willing to be with Billie, in spite of the risks?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what, young man?"

Whenever his aunt referred to him as "young man" in that sour tone of hers, and her eyebrow arched, Harry would lower his eyes, feeling lower than he was originally feeling for something he possibly did wrong.

"It's just-it's just," he stammered, trying to get the words out, "It's different. We didn't have to worry about a baby, but if Billie keeps it, she'll show and people will soon know that we're together. Judge Willard may be gone, but he has conservative colleagues who could destroy me if they wanted."

"And what about Billie?" she asked.

"They'll do the same to her, but worse because she is a woman. And they'll say and suggest all kinds of things about her, ruining her chances to ever move up higher in law."

"Then protect her and her reputation, my boy."

"How?"

"By doing the honorable thing. The same thing your father did when your mother became pregnant with you: marry her."

Harry started wringing his hands. "Marry her? Now?"

"Why not now? It'll be best before the baby comes, and it'll have your name. And no one can say anything."

"She may have to transfer to another courthouse," he said, mournfully.

"Then so be it," announced Aunt Ruthie, with a definitive nod. "Marry her and be a family with her and your child. Everything will be alright, Harold. You'll have my help, and I'm sure that Mrs. Young will be more than helpful, from what you told me about her."

Harry turned to his aunt. "What if I...turn out like Mom? What if the pressure starts to get to me, and I end up abandoning Billie and our family?"

"Abandonment is not a gene, Harold. You've turned out better than most people expected. You and Billie are going to be good parents. Speaking of Billie, I thought that you were going to doubt her abilities to be a mother."

"Billie? Being a bad mom?" scoffed Harry. "She's so loving and caring. She'll be a great mom!"

"Unless she decides to not want it," warned Aunt Ruthie.

Harry's face ashen. He wasn't ready to be a parent, but the thought of Billie possibly considering...getting rid of it? His own child? The child that might be his only one?

Harry blocked the notion. "She wouldn't do that. She couldn't...could she?"

"Billie is as passionate about her career as you are about your own. And if she thinks the way that you do..."

Harry jumped up from the sofa, horrified that his own aunt could suggest that his girlfriend would get rid of a part of him.

"She wouldn't!"

"Harold, it's a quarter to three, don't shout," said Aunt Ruthie, holding her temples. "I am not saying that she is going to, but it is apparent that she has not told you. If you don't speak up now, she may do so in secret."

Harry was conflicted. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he didn't want the baby to go away. He loved Billie and planned to ask her next year to marry him, but he wanted to enjoy the remainder of his single status. It wasn't as though he longed to see other women or to play the fields, married or not, but...he just wasn't ready. But at the same time, if he didn't do something now, he may regret losing his first born out of indecision.

"Aunt Ruthie?" he asked, looking down at the frail woman.

"Yes, Harold?" she answered, gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"You told me a long time ago, after the breakup with Carolyn, that you would give me your wedding ring to give to my wife when she comes along. May I...have your wedding ring now? I know it's asking a lot since Uncle Otto died months ago-"

"Say no more, Harold," she interrupted, stopping him with a raised hand. "My ring is a sort of heirloom. It should be passed down our lineage. I'll go get it."

As Aunt Ruthie climbed the stairs to her bedroom, Harry thought about how quickly his life was changing. Now, he has to start a college fund for his kid, maybe take out a mortgage for a three or four-bedroom home, readjust his insurance policy to include Billie and the baby, read up on how to take care of a-

But wait! How could he do all of that when he supposedly doesn't know about the pregnancy? And what if Billie decides to get rid of the baby? Harry had to act fast. So, he decided that he'll propose when he came home from court the next night, accepting his new role as prospective husband and father.


	10. Chapter 10

After being absent for three weeks to cope with her morning sickness, Billie returned to work in tip-top shape, flawlessly performing her duties as a public defender. Everyone gave her a hearty welcome back, except for Dan, who in poor taste, gave Billie a rubber-gloved handshake while dressed in a yellow rain slicker. After court was adjourned, Harry invited everyone into his chambers in order for them to hear the good news about Billie. The couple agreed to keep their engagement a secret until she resigned from her position, but thought that revealing her pregnancy would be a good idea, without revealing their engagement or Harry being the father of Billie's baby.

As they waited for their colleagues to arrive, Billie paced nervously back and forth in her fiance's chambers as Harry watched her.

"You know, Billie," said Harry, "if you keep that up, you'll end up making a permanent path on the floor."

"Maybe I should sit down, huh?" she inquired, wringing her hands.

"That may help," Harry smiled. "Just imagine how nervous my mom must have been when her parents found out about me."

"So you forgave her?" asked Billie, sitting down on the couch.

"I can't say that I entirely had," he answered, leaning on his desk and folding his arms, "but I can say that I developed some sympathy for her."

"I bet that when Aunt Ruthie told you those things about your mom, all of your questions have been answered about her, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling that there is more to the story than that. Something about this just doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

Before Harry could answer, the rest of the gang came in, unannounced, ready for the news that would shock them all. That is, except Selma, who secretly kept up to date on the expected family's progress.

"Okay, we're here," announced Dan. "Now make it quick. I got a date with this blonde I met in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, the one with no brains and the big knockers?" said _Selma,_ dryly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Selma. Besides, she could recall The Preamble and spell 'Fielding' correctly," defended Dan.

"And what's her name again?" questioned Mac, knowing what to expect.

Dan thought for a moment. "Aw, what the hell! Does it matter when there's a promise of debauchery to come?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, Dan, we'll make this quick so that we could all get back to our lives."

"I bet Dan says that after he pays for the room," snickered Bull.

"Very funny, Cro-Magnum," snapped Dan.

"Hey! Shall we get on with this?" said Harry.

"Sorry, sir. You had an announcement?" inquired Mac.

"As a matter of fact, Billie does. Ready, Billie?"

Billie took a deep breath and announced, "I'm going to have a baby, everyone!"

There were a few seconds of stunned silence until Dan broke out into laughter.

"That's a good one, Billie," chuckled Dan. "So, what's the real news?"

"That's it, Dan. I'm pregnant," Billie reiterated.

The gaiety in Dan's eyes slowly melted away. "You're...serious?"

"I think she is, Dan," assured Mac.

"Well, don't just stand there, congratulate her," pushed Selma.

Bull and Mac did as they were told while Dan stood there in shock silence.

"Thanks, you guys," smiled Billie. "Now we all know why I've been a grouchy, vomiting lawyer, huh?"

Dan was still silent.

"Say, Dan," said Harry, "doesn't Billie get a congrats from you, too?"

"Congratulations, Billie," nodded Dan, solemnly. "So, who's the proud papa?"

Before Billie could reply, Harry answered, "That doesn't matter, Dan. The point is that we all are going to be there for Billie."

"So, the father won't be in the baby's life?" asked Bull.

Billie averted her eyes towards the gentle giant. She hated that she had to lie about "the real father" not being involved, but it was to protect their reputations until Billie transfers to another courthouse.

"No, Bull. He won't," said Billie.

Dan couldn't resist. "A one night stand, huh?"

"That doesn't matter, Dan," said Harry, through gritted teeth. "The point is that I pledged to be there for Billie, and I would hope that all of you would be there for her, too. Right?"

Everyone affirmed their support, including Dan.

Billie added,"Also, I want to let all of you know that I will be leaving Manhattan Municipal Courthouse in September."

Everyone got quiet. Then, Dan decided to open his mouth again.

"Because of some jerk who left you squirming in wet sheets?"

Harry flashed him angry eyes. "Dan!"

"Okay, okay. So it's none of my business. I get it. Too bad that you ended up with a sperm deposit without the donor, huh?"

Dan ceased his chuckling when he noticed the glowers around the room.

"I see that I made everyone uncomfortable, so I'll leave for my date now with...what's her name."

Dan quickly made his exit.

"He had no business saying that, Billie," remarked Mac. "I mean, how the baby got here and the circumstances is none of our business, but do you really need to leave us? We'll be there for you if you need us."

Billie was touched. "I know, Mac, but my reason is a little more deeper than you think. When the time comes, I'll tell you all about it."

"You're not gonna just disappear on us, are you?" asked Bull, resembling a sad puppy.

"Of course I'll stop by, Bull. With a bigger belly, yeah, and soon a baby in tow. I think of you guys as my friends, and as my family. And you just may find me a constant presence. Well, at least once I get a babysitter."

"Well," announced Harry, breaking the mood, "I've got soda in my minifridge and papaya juice for our expectant mother-to-be."

"And I also got my potato chips and a tin of sardines in my purse," added Billie, getting her purse.

Harry stopped her. "Do you really want to open that purse, Billie."

Billie thought about it. "I guess I can wait until I get home."

With everyone relieved of smelling fish, they toasted to Billie's pregnancy and future, not knowing Harry's connection to it. That is, all but Selma, who shot knowing glances at the blissful couple.

The next afternoon, Billie was reading on her couch when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, surprised to find Dan in front of her.

"How are you, little mama?" he grinned, acting as though he did not utter any offenses from the night before.

"Dan, what are you-"

Before she could finish, Dan walked passed her with a couple of shopping bags in tow. Billie was so taken aback by his boldness that she just closed and locked the door behind her.

"I was kind of browsing through the maternity section at this department store where a former lady friend works. And because we parted on good terms, she gave me a discount on all this great stuff. Look!"

Dan started rummaging through the paper bags and pulled out various baby items.

"I got some bottles, a bottle scrubber, a package of undershirts for the baby, some diapers, and after my next pay, I'll going to get you a baby crib with one of those mobiles-"

"Dan! Slow down! I mean, what is all of this? I know what they are, but what is this all about? And aren't you broke?" she asked, reminding him of when the IRS cleaned him out.

"I have some savings," insisted Dan, "and like I said, the saleslady and I parted on good terms. All of this was practically a steal! I hope you don't mind that the undershirts are irregular. She also recommended this book about preparing for motherhood. I think you'll like it. She said it's a bestseller."

"Dan, I appreciate what you've done, but why? You never did strike me as somebody who cares about this kind of stuff, especially after last night."

Dan sighed and stood up. "Billie...I shouldn't had said what I said last night. I don't normally apologize to anyone, but this is my way of saying it. When you said that there was no father in the picture, I-I got indignant because I believe that a man should take care of his offspring no matter what! Hell, my family lived in poverty, but my father never ran out of us. And even if they weren't married, Daddy would have always made sure that Mama and I were taken care of, even if he had to sell the clothes of his back. Which were very few. And then your leaving Manhattan Courthouse? Why should you, Billie? I never thought that you'll let any man drive you from what you love doing. You still have a passion for being a lawyer, don't you?"

"Of course I love being a lawyer, Dan. But you don't understand. There is more to this than you know. And I can't talk about it until I officially resign," Billie explained.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because...our jobs and reputations would be on the line."

Dan squinted at her. "Our?"

Suddenly, Billie and Dan heard a set of keys rattling and the door knob turn. Dan was stunned to see Harry enter the apartment with some bags of his own.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" questioned Harry, equally shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing," countered Dan. "And you got keys to Billie's apartment?"

Dan suddenly came to a realization.

"Now I see. _Both_ of your jobs and reputations are on the line. Harry's the father."

"Yeah, Dan. He is," confirmed Billie.

Dan startled the couple with a loud clap of his hands. "Ha! I knew it! That night when you claimed you were robbed. And you said that Harry was in your apartment. It started then, didn't it?"

"Dan, you know damn well that this apartment being robbed was not a lie! Nick Wilson appeared in court, where we all agreed to a light sentence for him at a mental institution," pointed Harry.

Dan had to think about it. "Yeah, you're right. But you two have been together."

"Yes, we have, Dan. And we've been together for a while, more so stealing time to be together," said Harry.

"And you didn't trust any of us to keep your secrets? Some friends you are! You didn't even stop me when I was bad-mouthing you, Harry! Geez! Are we at least invited to the wedding?"

"Oh, you noticed my ring," said Billie, raising her hand for Dan to see.

"You're engaged?"

"Didn't you just asked if you were invited to the wedding?" questioned Harry.

"I was being sarcastic, Harry!" shouted Dan. "Well, I hope that you two will be happy, considering that you felt that you couldn't count on us to-to share in your happiness."

Dan went to leave when Billie followed him to the door. "Dan, wait!"

"You can keep what I brought you, Billie. Like I said, they're my way of apologizing to you. I'm sure that Harry would want to get the crib and everything else, as good fathers should. And don't worry. I'll keep your secrets!"

Dan slammed the door behind him, leaving Harry and Billie to feel more like a pair of heels than ever.

"We were wrong to not trust them, weren't we?" asked Billie.

"Yeah. Especially since they were there for us more times than we can count. We gotta show them that we appreciate them," suggested Harry.

"And I know how to do it. We're going to have a mini-celebration. An impromptu appreciation party. And I'm gonna plan it, Your Honor."

Harry laughed as he took his bride-to-be into his arms. "And I won't be in your way, Ms. Public Defender."

"Good. So, what did you bring me?" she inquired, looking at the bags that he set by the door when Dan was there.

"Well, I got your chocolate ice cream, your sardines, and a box of powder milk: your favorite weird pregnancy snacks," chuckled Harry.

"You know me so well, snugglebear," she crooned, kissing him.

"And what did Dan bring over? Two deflated blow-up dolls for me to 'enjoy'?"

"No, just some baby stuff." Then, Billie raised a brow. "Two blow-up dolls to 'enjoy', Harry?"

"Well, Billie, it was only a joke. But I have to admit that I do miss our lovemaking," pouted Harry.

Billie let one of her hands slide down to Harry's waistline. Harry's knees nearly buckled when she slid one finger over his fly.

"Baby, I'm not nauseous anymore," she whispered. "Put up my snacks first and come to bed."

Billie threw him a sultry smile, as he grabbed his bags to put up, avoiding tripping over Dan's gifts.

On Friday evening after court was adjourned, Mac, Dan, Bull, and Selma marched to Harry's chambers with murder in their eyes. Dan pounded on the door.

"Yeah?" called Harry from inside.

"Give us our paychecks, you miscreant!" demanded Dan.

"The door's open. Come on in," welcomed Harry.

Dan turned to Bull. "You hold him down while I go through his pockets and desk drawers!"

"Right," agreed Bull.

"I'll hold his Mel Torme picture hostage," joined Mac.

"I need a cigarette, so hurry up," ordered Selma, going through withdrawals.

Dan threw opened the door, only to be surprised with everyone else by Harry and Billie wearing party hats and blowing party squawkers.

"Happy Appreciation Night!" shouted the couple.

Their coworkers could only stare at them with mouths agaped.

"What's all this, sir?" questioned Mac.

"Well, Mac, ol' buddy, Billie and I have been thinking, and we realized that we don't appreciate all of you as friends and coworkers as we should. So, I collected everyone's checks, and Billie put them in envelopes with big bows on them. So, Happy Appreciation Night to all of you!"

Billie passed everyone's check to them while Harry passed out chilled fruit punch in plastic cups.

"In addition, we were wrong to not include you all on a couple of our secrets," said Harry, handing Mac some punch.

"What secrets, Harry?" asked Bull.

"Well," began the judge, wrapping his arm around Billie's shoulders, "Billie and I are getting married."

"Well, congratulations! A toast to the bride and groom!" said Dan, raising his cup, while the rest of his co-workers expressed confusion (except for Selma, of course).

Billie thought that it was nice that Dan acted as though he didn't know, and that he seemed okay by it. After all, she knew that Dan wanted to make her one of his conquests at one time. Suddenly, she thought that perhaps Dan's gifts were his way of gaining entrance into her bedroom. Bille quickly shook away the thought.

"Anddddd," continued Harry, "we're having a baby!"

"Sir, we already know that Billie's pregnant," reminded Mac.

"He's the father, Mac," announced Selma.

"You knew?" gasped Dan.

"Yeah. I knew what it was before she let it loose in the courtroom," said Selma.

"Selma!" glared Billie, not wanting that incident to come up ever again.

Selma smiled and popped a piece of gum in her mouth to hold off her taste for nicotine.

"Did you know that they were engaged before now?" asked Dan.

"Sure I did," answered Selma.

"Hey, how come me and Mac got left out of all this?" pouted Bull.

"Don't worry, big guy," comforted Harry, patting Bull on the back, "all of you know now, and Billie and I were wondering if you'll like to be godparents to our baby."

"I'm in, sir," nodded Mac.

"I can teach the little tyke taxidermy," chimed Bull.

"Maybe a trip to the zoo would be better," suggested Billie, gagging on the thought of her child collecting dead alley cats to stuff.

"Oh, what the hell. If it's a boy, I'll introduce him to his first nudie magazine. A girl- I'll buy her a chastity belt instead," remarked Dan.

"Leave that one to me," said Harry, through a forced smile.

"I guess I can tell the kid about the good and bad stuff of smoking," sighed Selma. "Anyway, thanks for the celebration, you two. I'm overdue for a cigarette break."

Selma took her leave of the gang. As she was walking down the hallway, she had a bad cough, and ended up hacking up blood into some tissue she had in her pocket. She looked to see if anyone was looking, and continued to the elevator for a much-needed cigarette.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time September rolled around, Harry, Billie, and their friends and colleagues had experienced a wave of changes. Unfortunately for one, it was not for the better. Selma passed away suddenly from lung cancer, and Bull took her death very hard, being on leave until he was able to resume his duties as bailiff. Once he returned, Bull's spirit was lifted by a new acerbic bailiff named Florence, who seemed to be the almost perfect replacement for the dearly-missed Selma. Also, Mac became a true husband to Quon Le, a Vietnamese immigrant whom he hastily married to keep in the country. In spite of Dan accepting his rural parents and being close to falling in love with a plain and clumsy heiress, he was still a skirt-chasing opportunist with a good heart that sometimes emerged from the dark abyss within his chest. As for Billie, the wife and mother-to-be had transferred to another courthouse, putting off her plans to join a law firm until she was able to find a suitable nanny. She was now visibly pregnant, and would be playfully teased by her former co-workers on how much "weight" she was putting on whenever she visited. She was replaced by Christine Sullivan, an old-fashioned, lovely, intelligent public defender with a heart of gold and Dan annoyingly trying to bed her to no avail.

Moreover, Harry and Billie discovered that they were having twins, much to Harry's relief when he thought that they were having a two-headed newborn. The expectant parents felt excitement and joy over having two, tiny newborns to bring into their lives. In addition, and after constant maneuverings of the babies, it was finally determined that they would have a boy and a girl, inspiring a shopping spree for Mrs. Young and delightful squeals from Aunt Ruthie. Mrs. Young was more than delighted as she dragged her daughter from swap meets to department stores for extra maternity things. The couple talked about moving in together, but Billie insisted that they wait a little longer before that happens. Harry was hurt by it, but he respected her wish and continued to spend the night every so often. He would spend the whole weekend with Billie, from Friday night after session to Sunday night, to prepare for the beginning of the week.

One evening at Mrs. Young's home, Harry, Aunt Ruthie, Mrs. Young, and Billie dined together as the older ladies gushed over the impending births of the twins.

"Oh! I still can't believe it! My Billie having twins! You know, when Billie and I were shopping, we came across the cutest sailor outfits for girls and boys! You just had to see them, Ruthie. They were absolutely adorable!"

"She did see them, Ma," replied Billie, forking more coleslaw and tilapia with steak sauce into her mouth. "We got the twins two sets of them in different colors."

"Yes, they were very lovely," smiled Aunt Ruthie. "I must have a picture of them wearing those outfits, Harold. I've already planned to put it between your and Uncle Otto's photos on my mantle."

She looked at her nephew, who seemed visibly disturbed.

"Harold, dear, what's the matter?" asked his beloved aunt.

Billie and Mrs. Young turned to Harry.

"It's nothing, Aunt Ruthie," he replied, trying to smile.

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing, Harry. What's wrong?" inquired Billie, setting down her fork.

Harry sighed. "Well, I keep getting these crazy phone calls from this guy who claims to be my real dad."

Aunt Ruthie's head snapped up in shock. "What man?"

"I don't know. Just some wacko who kept insisting that he was 'feeling much better' every time I said that he was crazy. And he is! I'm telling you there's too many sickos in New York," grumbled Harry. "I'm getting my number unlisted. That ought to stop it!"

For the duration of the dinner, Aunt Ruthie remained quiet, as noticed by Harry and Billie, not knowing that she knew the "wacko" who contacted Harry.

After Harry dropped off Billie, he drove Aunt Ruthie home and escorted her inside the house to ask about her prolonged silence after mentioning the "wacko."

He watched Aunt Ruthie absently walk over to her mantle. She began caressing the picture frame that held Big Harold's photograph, which sat next to Uncle Otto's photo, followed by those of Harry as a child and Harry holding his law degree, standing between his aunt and late uncle.

Harry needed to know what was on his aunt's mind. "Are you okay, Aunt Ruthie?"

Aunt Ruthie turned to her nephew. "Yes, I am, Harold. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you got awfully quiet after I told you about that crazy jerk. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I told you that I was getting my number unlisted. Afterwards, none of us ever have to worry about that creep calling me again."

Aunt Ruthie took a seat on the sofa, beckoning Harry. "Harold, sit with me."

Worried, he sat next to his beloved aunt. "What is it, Aunt Ruthie?"

She sighed. "I can't believe that after all these years, he finally found you."

Harry's brows furrowed. "Huh? What are you talking about, Aunt Ruthie?"

Aunt Ruthie straighten herself.

"I know the man who called you, Harold. I suppose that since you are of age, he felt that he could contact you now."

"Aunt Ruthie, who is he?"

Aunt Ruthie held her nephew's gaze, their blue eyes locked as Harry waited for her answer.

"When your mother was in the mental institution...your father, my brother, should have told you a long time ago...The man who called you..."

Aunt Ruthie struggled to get her words out, trying to find the right words to soften the blow that was to come.

"Remember when I told you that your mother was in the hospital when she found out about you?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to with this crazy guy?"

Aunt Ruthie took a deep breath. "Your mother...spent four months in the hospital before finding out about you. During those four months, she met another patient named Buddy Ryan. Clara once told me that he was a great comfort to her after Big Harold would leave after Visiting Day. Believe me, Harold, your father tried to visit your mother as often as possible, but he had to work and save money for a home for them. Your mother wanted him to see her all the time. She...eventually found comfort in the arms of Buddy Ryan, and-and-and-"

Harry slowly stood up in horrific realization. "Aunt Ruthie? Are you saying that..that this Buddy Ryan, is my...real father?"

Aunt Ruthie stood up, eager to explain the situation. "Big Harold is your father, Harold. He raised you, he loved you, he saw you as his own son-"

"I'm not a real Stone?! How could she? How could she deceive Dad? And with some nutcase?!"

"Harold, please! It's like I told you, my boy, she was not well. She didn't understand that your father had to provide for their future. She could have waited for him-"

"And why didn't you tell me? You were supposed to be a mother to me. You're supposed to always tell me the truth! But you're a liar like her!"

"Harold! It was for the best. Harold Thompson Stone is your real father. Your _only_ father! He loved you! It didn't matter to him who you came from!"

"I need to get out of here."

"Harold, let me finish! Please? Harold! Harold!"

Harry slammed the door behind him, jumped into his car, and sped away, leaving his aunt fretting at the doorway.

As Billie was having a late-night snack, Harry came inside her apartment and plopped on her couch, looking as miserable as ever.

Billie came out the kitchen and noted her fiancée's demeanor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him, concerned.

He turned to her and said, "I'm not a real Stone."

"What?" questioned Billie, confused.

"I'm not a real Stone," repeated Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that guy who keeps calling me, insisting that he's my real dad? Well, the joke's on me. It turns out that he is. Mom cheated on Dad while she was at the mental hospital. And the guy was a patient, too. Who knew?"

"Who told you all this?" asked Billie.

"Aunt Ruthie told me. She said that Mom 'found comfort' in this guy's arms while the guy who was _supposed_ to be my father, worked his ass off to get her a house once they married."

"Did your dad know?"

Harry nodded. "Aunt Ruthie told me he didn't care. He treated me like a...like a son anyway."

Once those words left him, the words of his aunt, Harry felt lower than ever as he remembered how he yelled at his own aunt and called her a liar. He wondered if Aunt Ruthie would ever speak to him again for his lack of respect. She wasn't a liar. She and the man who raised him saw him as one of them. As a Stone. As far as his birth certificate stated, Harold Thompson Stone was his father, through and through.

"Oh, Billie! I feel like such a heel. And an even bigger one! I compared my aunt to my mother as a liar when she loved me as much as the man I called 'dad.' Do you think that Aunt Ruthie will ever forgive me?"

Billie shrugged. "I don't see why not. Yeah, you're wrong for comparing her to your mom, but obviously it didn't matter to the people who raised you. Did they treat you well?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Did they ever beat you or starve you?"

"Does spankings and sending me to bed without dinner count?"

"Harry!"

"I was trying to lighten the mood, honey!" he smiled, weakly. "But seriously, no. They were my aunt and father. And they treated me like their own."

"Exactly! And tomorrow morning, Your Honor, you are going to go over there and apologize to Aunt Ruthie for being a disrespectful jackass."

"Hey! Watch your language around my kids," chided Harry, pointing at her belly.

"Whatever, Harry. I'm sure some expletives are gonna slip out once they get here anyway. But you know what?"

"What?" he said, staring dreamingly into Billie's eyes.

"I'm glad that your mom gave birth to an honest and honorable man from a great and loving family."

Harry swallowed hard. As far as liars go, he was the only one to qualify for the title. He lied to Billie to make sure that she didn't decide to get rid of the babies that he didn't think he was ready to father. He had to tell her now so that he would no longer be a hypocrite, as he saw his aunt and mother.

"Billie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on," she encouraged, taking his hand.

"I knew that you were pregnant when I proposed."

Billie drew back her hand from his as though it scalded her. "You knew?"

"Yes. I was looking for a pen in your drawer and found your maternity pamphlets and-"

"You knew!?"

"I had to propose! I thought that you were gonna-"

Billie got up and turned her back on Harry, with her arms folded. "Get out, Harry."

Harry scrambled off the couch and stood behind Billie. "Billie, please. I love you. I just wanted to make sure that you-"

Irritated, she spun around and yelled, "Get out, Harry! I should have known that you were just marrying me because I'm pregnant! You don't really want to marry me, you just feel obligated!"

"That's not true, Billie! I will admit that I felt that I had to ask, but it wasn't because I was forced to. When you didn't tell me you were pregnant, I thought that you were going to have an abortion. And I was processing your pregnancy and being a father."

"You never wanted this?" asked Billie, protectively covering her belly.

"No,no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it blindsided me, that's all. I didn't see this coming. I was hoping to wait until you left when we were able to come out as a couple."

"And you didn't think that was going through my mind, too? I told you that I didn't plan this. And yes, I was considering other options because I didn't know whether or not the time was right for this, too. But I told you that I didn't want to be rushed into marriage because I was pregnant, and you lied to get me to say yes!"

"And I'm being patient, Billie, aren't I? Have I brought some justice of the peace to come here to marry us? Have I pestered you all the time about us marrying? I want to be with you and our children. Hell, I begged and pleaded to move in with you, and even asked you to move in with me, but you said no to both options! What am I suppose to think, Billie? You act as though you really don't want me!"

Tears started streaming down Billie's eyes. "I do want you. And I love you, Harry. I really do. But it's just...it's just..."

"Just what? Billie, talk to me. Just what?"

He gently took her hands and helped her down on the couch. Harry gave Billie his handkerchief to wipe her eyes. As she did so, in addition to blowing her nose in it, Billie composed herself and began to explain.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, or that I don't love you anymore. It's...you see...my dad didn't die when I was ten. He left us. On the night he left, I heard him tell Ma that he only married her because she was pregnant with me, and that he was only obligated to do so because my grandpa threatened to ruin him. I guess once Gramps died, he felt free to leave. We had no money, no kind of support from him, but we did have mounting bills. That's when Uncle Theo stepped in, thank God, and helped us to get back on our feet again with the bakery and our flat above it. When business started to do good, we were able to move into our new home. And Ma was able to put away money for me to go to college, and I helped out in the bakery when I had semester breaks. You know, when I became a public defender for the Bronx, I hired a detective to look for my father. It took him a couple of months, but guess where he found him."

Harry asked, "Where?"

"The detective found him in some trailer park in Las Vegas with some cheap cigarette girl. When my dad was asked about his wife and daughter, he said that he didn't have a wife or a daughter. And that was it. That was the last I heard of him."

Fresh tears flowed down Billie's face as she sobbed into the clean part of the handkerchief.

"Why did your mother said that he was dead?" he asked.

"She was embarrassed. I mean, there were gossipers in our old neighborhood that loved reminding her how she married. So, getting that bakery and that flat meant starting again. Even with a lie."

Harry understood everything now. It made sense why Billie was so agitated with her mother speaking of her father when they first dined together. Also, it made sense why Billie didn't want to accept his proposal when he found that they were going to be parents. It all made sense to him now.

"Billie, sweetie," said Harry, caressing her face, "do you really believe that I would leave you and the kids?"

"Maybe when you get the seven or ten-year itch and get bored with me," sniffed Billie.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Billie. I would never leave you or my kids. Hell, I may not be a real Stone, but Harold Thompson Stone taught me how to be a man and a real father. I love you, Counselor. And the day that I leave my family is the day that I forfeit my title as judge, husband, and father. From then on, everyone can call me 'The Son of a Bitch who Left His Family.' Sounds good to you?"

"Sounds great, Your Honor," smiled Billie. "And I love you, too. And I promise that I would never leave you or the kids either."

"I don't think you will," replied Harry, shaking his head.

"Come on, Harry, that wasn't on your mind at all? That I may leave you and the twins like your mom left you and your dad?"

"No. You know, Aunt Ruthie asked me the same thing. I guess I just sense something in you that tells me that you're nothing like my mom."

Billie leaned in to kiss Harry, and Harry kissed her back, followed by a kiss on her belly.

"And speaking of Aunt Ruthie," announced Billie, "you're gonna need a peace offering, just in case she may be reeling from being called a liar."

"You're right. She loves apple strudel. We'll get some from your mom's bakery. Do you think she'll give us a discount? Considering that you're about to give birth to her grandkids?"

"Hmmm. Well, if we tell her I'm having cravings, she might just let us have the fresh ones for free," mused Billie. "But other than that, she'll let us have the day-old stuff at fifty percent off. After all, it's just business."

"Oh, I can shell out some cash for day-old stuff. And at fifty percent off, too? What a great deal!"

Billie snuggled up to her man as he put her arm around her.

"So, are we okay then? Are we still getting married?" asked Harry.

"You bet your skinny ass we are, Your Honor."

"Hey, not in front of the kids!" chided Harry again.

"Shut up, Harry. You know, I can use a decent foot massage."

"Well, I think I'm the man for the job."

"Then, get to work, Your Honor."

"Right away, Counselor."

Harry helped Billie to lay down on the couch as he took her feet in his hands and began massaging them to Billie's comfort and his heart's content.

The next morning, the couple arrived with a box of apple strudel and a heartfelt apology from Harry. However, the couple noted that it was taking Aunt Ruthie a little longer than usual to answer the door. Harry took out his spare key to the house and opened the door. Once they got in, Harry and Billie searched the house for Aunt Ruthie. When they went upstairs, they heard water running from the bathroom, thus prompting them to check it out. The couple was alarmed to find an unresponsive Aunt Ruthie collasped over the bathtub, with a bloody gash on her forehead, and shower water raining down on her head. Billie promptly turned off the water, and covered her with a robe as Harry went to call for an ambulance. When the ambulance came, Harry rode in the back with Aunt Ruthie, as Billie followed behind in Harry's car, praying and asking for forgiveness for the way he treated his aunt the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she, doctor?" inquired Harry.

For over an hour, Harry and Billie were sitting in the waiting room (well, Billie was sitting and consuming apple strudels and orang juice as Harry paced), fretting for his aunt's well-being), hoping that Aunt Ruthie would be okay.

"She's fine, Mr. Stone," answered the doctor. "We took care of that gash on her forehead, but Mrs. Baron did not sustain any critical damage. We will keep her here overnight for observation, and if all is well, she can go home tomorrow. I do recommend that more precautions be ensured since she lives alone. Perhaps a railing being installed in her bathroom, some rugs and non-slip mats in the shower, and what-not?"

"I'll get on it, doc," nodded Harry.

"Can we see her?" asked Billie.

"Only for a short time. Mrs. Baron needs her rest."

"We understand, doctor. Thanks again," said Harry, extending out a hand to the medical professional.

The doctor shook it and escorted the couple to Aunt Ruthie's room. The elderly lady was propped up in bed, with a big bandage on her forehead and her eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Harry and Billie sat next to her bedside for a few moments in silence.

"Could one of you...be decent enough to say something? This isn't a wake, you know," said Aunt Ruthie, drowsily opening her eyes.

"Aunt Ruthie, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Just a bump on my forehead, Harold. That doctor was kind and gentle when he sewed those stitches up there," she stated, pointing to her bandage. "He's a very good doctor, you know."

"I'm glad, Aunt Ruthie," nodded Harry. "Aunt Ruthie? I'm-I'm sorry for the way I acted and for calling you a liar. I shouldn't have done that. Considering how you and...my dad did everything for me. And loved me as your own."

"You're forgiven, my boy. And of course your father and I loved you as one of us. We were only doing what your Grandpa Jack did for us," said Aunt Ruthie.

"What are you talking about, Aunt Ruthie?" inquired Harry, confused.

Aunt Ruthie gently stroked Harry's cheek. "Big Harold and I were never real Stones either."

"You mean...Grandpa Jack and Grandma Sarah weren't your real parents?" asked Harry, stunned.

Aunt Ruthie shook her head. "You see, Big Harold and I were orphans on the streets. We didn't know what happened to our mother, and as far as we knew, we never had a father to call our own. One day, Big Harold and I were hungry, and your father decided to take some apples from a fruit stand. But a policeman caught him with the apples before he had a chance to run off. As my brother struggled with the officer to get away, I ran up to the man and started hitting him to let Big Harold go. I guess that's when he realized that I was his sister and that we were starving orphans. So, after he brought us to the police station, Big Harold and I were sent to an orphanage for a couple of months. And then the next thing we knew, the officer who helped send us to the place came back for us, and asked us if we wanted to live with him and his wife. Big Harold hesitated, but...I think that once he saw how excited I was about getting new dresses, a comfortable bed, good food, and a doll of my own, he said yes. And from then on, we were Officer Jack Stone's children."

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Harry. "He must have been keeping tabs on you two, and decided to take you in."

"Yes, that's the sum of it. The Stones did an incredible thing by loving us as though we were theirs. They couldn't have children of their own, so we were a blessing to them."

"So, it really doesn't matter about us being real Stones, huh?" smiled Harry, cheered from his disappointment of not being a real Stone.

"Of course not, Harold. Blood or no blood, as long as we loved and took care of each other, who could care less? Which reminds me, Harold. We need to talk about your mother."

"I think you need to rest, Aunt Ruthie," replied Harry, avoiding the subject. "Billie and I are gonna take off now. We'll come back tomorrow afternoon to see if you're ready to go home, and I'll get a rail to install in your bath-"

"Harold Torme Stone! If you don't sit down, I will cause all kinds of trouble with the hospital staff until they put me out!"

"Aunt Ruthie, they'll only sedate you until your discharge," countered Harry.

Aunt Ruthie smirked. "I've caused bigger problems at Mortimer's Department Store, remember, nephew?"

Remembering how his aunt had bashed a lecherous Santa Claus over his head, with a gift-wrapped ice cream maker for Uncle Otto, for pinching one of her buttocks as she walked by with five-year-old Harry at the time, the judge conceded.

"Maybe I should wait outside," suggested Billie.

"Billie, you are as much my family as Harold. Now, sit."

"Yes, ma'am," resigned Billie, sitting next to Harry.

Aunt Ruthie straightened herself as much as possible. "Now, Harold, your father was naturally angry when Clara's parents informed him of her 'condition'. He went to go see her in the mental institution and confronted her on the matter. She admitted to her infidelity, and had it in her head that Buddy Ryan was going to take her away and give her a better life than what Big Harold could. My brother came home dejected because of her callousness. But then, two weeks later, her father called him, saying that Clara wanted to see him. As it turned out, Clara couldn't get in contact with Mr. Ryan after he left the institution, and she thought of your father as a last resort. After she promised to be a good wife to him, he decided to marry her. And he made sure that she would take her medication. But then, five years later, Clara told Big Harold that she and Mr. Ryan have reunited, and that she was leaving him, and taking you with her."

"Of course, Big Harold was not going to let a former mental patient trot off with the child who only knew him as his father. He said that she could go wherever she wanted, but if she tried to take you, Harold, he would recommit her into the institution. So, she left. I know that what he said was cruel, but he couldn't just let her go with that-that man to who knows where with you! You understand, don't you?"

Solemnly, Harry nodded. "So, she was a horrible, selfish woman after all."

"Don't be too hard on her, Harold."

"Well, why shouldn't I? Obviously, she chose to go off with the absentee, other half of me, without giving a second thought about me! If she really loved me, she would have stayed and made things work with Dad. Did she stop taking her medication, too?"

"I wasn't sure, Harold," answered Aunt Ruthie. "I asked your father, and he was sure that she was. At least he thought so. If she was disposing of them, pretending that she was taking them, then that may have explained her irrationality of leaving her family."

"You don't have to be mentally unstable to be a bad mother, Aunt Ruthie. She chose to leave with that man, and left me behind."

Harry stood up and turned from the most important women in his life. He rubbed his face in frustration, wondering how this woman could not have just stayed with his father and him, take her medicine, and tried to be happy?

"Harold," said Aunt Ruthie, "your mother loved you in her own way. Remember when you had that rheumatic fever when you were ten years old?"

Harry sat back down next to Billie, who took his hand for support.

"Yes. I almost died from it," admitted Harry, causing Billie to gasp.

He smiled at his bride-to-be, comforting squeezing her hand.

"Your mother was there with you at the hospital, Harold."

"No, she wasn't, Aunt Ruthie," he protested. "I would have remembered if she was there."

"You were too sick to remember, dear," countered Aunt Ruthie. "When the doctor thought that you weren't going to live by the end of the week, I contacted Clara without your father's knowledge. She still kept in contact with me to ask about you."

"You were still talking to her, Aunt Ruthie?" inquired Harry.

"Oh, yes. I guess she found me more tolerable to deal with than your father. Big Harold didn't want anything to do with her, and he didn't want you near her. I thought once again that it was unfair of him to keep you from her, but he feared that she and Mr. Ryan would plot to kidnap you. Anyway, when your father wasn't at the hospital one night, I snuck Clara in as a family friend to see you. She sang to you, stroked your hair, and gave you a teddy bear to comfort you. Two days after your supposed death sentence, you were well again."

A sudden realization dawned on Harry. "Wait a minute. I remember that bear. I told you, Uncle Otto, and Dad that an angel gave me a bear and sang to me. Her face was a blur, but I'm sure that she was either blonde or had light brown hair."

"It was light brown," corrected Aunt Ruthie.

"So...Mom really did care about me?" he asked, with a renewed sense of hope in his mother.

Aunt Ruthie nodded. "She may not have been the perfect mother, but she did care about you in her own way, Harold."

"I guess she did," concurred Harry. "Well, Billie and I will be on our way. Rest now, okay?"

"Alright, dears. Come get me tomorrow. I'm sure that the nice doctor will give me my discharge papers after breakfast," smiled Aunt Ruthie.

"Just one more thing," said Billie. "Harry's middle name is Torme?"

"You didn't tell her, Harold?" quizzed Aunt Ruthie.

"Nobody knows, Aunt Ruthie. It's my prized secret," replied Harry.

"So, you wasn't gonna tell me? Your future wife and mother to your children?"

"Were you ever gonna tell me that your legal name is Wilhelmina Young?" shrugged Harry.

Billie grabbed him by the collar. "And that doesn't leave this room, Harold Torme Stone!"

"Everyone's secrets are safe with me," chimed Aunt Ruthie. "Now, the both of you run along now and let me rest."

Harry kissed his aunt on her forehead and bid farewell to her for the moment. Billie waved goodbye and left with Harry.

As the couple went down the elevator, Billie asked, "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

He replied, "A lot of things. About Dad, my mom, and what it was like for both of them. Dad kept it together as best as possible, and Mom...well, I guess she tried."

"Sounds like she did," nodded Billie.

"I still don't feel anything different towards her. Does that make me bad?"

"No, baby. You can feel however you wanna feel. All this is new to you now. Just let it sink in for now, and you can decide later."

"I know one thing I'm gonna do."

"What?"

"I'm gonna wait for Buddy Ryan to call back. I'm not saying that I'm accepting him as my dad. I just want to know about Mom. No one knows this, Billie, but I've been having a detective to look for her."

"You have, Harry? Does Aunt Ruthie know?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to do this on my own, so that I could decide whether or not to meet her."

"And what if she's...she's..."

"Passed on?" finished Harry.

Billie nodded. "Yeah."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know how I'm gonna feel, Billie.

Billie wrapped his arm around her expanded waistline. "That's okay, Harry. You'll know when it happens."

The elevator opened and the couple walked out, focusing on making Aunt Ruthie's home safer while putting Harry's mom-issue on the back burner. At least, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

_Christmas Eve at the courthouse..._

"Billie, if you had to go, you could had said so," whispered Harry, still embracing his new wife.

"Harry, I think my water broke," groaned Billie, tightening her arms around her new husband in pain.

"Ack! It's getting on my shoes!" exclaimed Dan, inching from the spreading liquid on the floor.

"Well, don't just stand there, Harry! Get my daughter to the elevator an' quick!" ordered Mrs. Young.

Harry and Billie have just been pronounced as husband and wife by the eccentric Judge Landis in the presence of their families and co-workers/friends when the twins decided to make their appearance into the world. After Aunt Ruthie's accident, Harry made sure that his beloved aunt's home was accident-proof, and called every day, morning and evening, to check on her. If he couldn't make the call, he would have Billie to do it. He wanted to hire a caretaker for her, but Aunt Ruthie, who now used a cane to steady herself, browbeaten him into conceding, making Harry wonder if she ever been to law school. Buddy Ryan did call back, and Harry was more receptive to listening to what the man had to say. According to Buddy, he and Harry's mom were married for five years before they separated. She became unhappy with living in a communal with him, and decided to leave him for a "better life". Unfortunately, he haven't heard from her since then. Harry promised that once his private detective finds her, he'll let him know. Eventually, they met, and for Harry, meeting the eccentric former mental patient wasn't all that bad. However, it didn't mean that Harry was ready for a father/son trip to a Jets game. At least, not just yet.

A month before their wedding, Harry and his co-workers, whose paychecks he withheld, helped him move into Billie's apartment. Due to space limitations, most of his things were stored at Aunt Ruthe's house, some were sold or given away, and the rest were squeezed in amongst Billie's things. Mrs. Young was only too eager to help make room by storing some of Billie's belongings into her own place.

"Margie, I'll take the stairs to get the car ready. I'll meet you all downstairs."

"Ow! Harry don't leave me!" shrieked Billie, reaching for him.

"It's okay, honey. I'll have your chariot waiting," kissed Harry, dashing to the stairwell.

"I'll follow him, just in case I'll have to carry him the rest of the way," said Mac. "Quon Le, you can ride with Christine or tell her to take you home, if you want."

"I'll come to the hospital, too, Mac," answered Quon Le.

"Okay," said Mac, catching up with Harry.

By the time the party reached the first floor, Harry was found in the backseat while Mac was at the driver's seat.

"He fell down the last five flights," said Mac, flatly.

"Agh! I think I twisted my ankle!" moaned Harry.

"Ma, I'm really hurting!" cried Billie.

"Crap! Billie, get in! I'll get in the front. Harry, make room for your wife! Come on, Ruthie. You get in the middle up front with me and Mac!"

Driving with the speed of lightning, Mac criss-crossed through traffic, and miraculously hit all of the green traffic lights in record time. They arrived to the emergency entrance, where the doctors and nurses brought in both Harry and Billie in wheelchairs to different departments.

Several hours later, on Christmas morning, Harry was rolled into the Maternity Ward by Mac to join the rest of his friends and family in welcoming his new babies.

They were all waiting at the nursery window when Bull announced, "Hey everyone! Look who's here!"

They all greeted Harry with a "Merry Christmas", and congratulated him, careful to not trip over his casted leg.

"Merry Christmas, gang! Hey, are the new Stones in the nursery yet? Or should I say, 'Are the new Pebbles there?' Get it? Stones? Pebbles?"

"Knock it off, Harold," smiled Aunt Ruthie, to everyone's, but her nephew's, amusement. "And no, the babies are not there yet. How is your ankle, dear?"

"I'll live, Aunt Ruthie. But I'm sore that I couldn't be in the delivery room with Billie. She's probably so mad at me."

"Aw, don't worry, sir. I think she was too busy with labor pains to noticed that you weren't there," assured Mac. "Besides, her mother went in with her."

That didn't cheer up Harry. He wanted to be there with Billie, and witness the birth of his children as a father should.

"Here they come!" shrieked Christine, taking out her camera.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet as they watched the nurses bring in the twins in their baby beds into the nursery, and placed them side by side. The first bed was labeled "BABY A STONE" with a baby wearing a blue hat while the second, "BABY B STONE", wore a pink hat. Both babies were tightly swaddled in light blankets with cute designs of trucks and dolls on them. Yet, as BABY A slept soundly, oblivious to the world around him, BABY B squirmed to loosen herself from her blanket, her scrunched-up face showing her frustration. Therefore, the nurse cooed and loosened the blanket around her, finally calming the child.

"Aren't they cute?" mused Dan, standing next to Christine, sliding his hand across her buttocks.

Frowning, Christine stopped taking pictures and slapped his hand away. "Take your hand off my backside, you perverted libertine!"

With Mac's help, Harry hobbled over to the window to get a good look at his children. In all of his thirty-five years on this planet, Harold T. Stone never thought that he would see such miraculous wonders as his children. He knew that he wanted to be a father for a long time, but if he knew the joy and wonder that he was experiencing now, he wouldn't have had the doubts that he had when he found out about Billie's pregnancy.

"Well, Harold, what do you think of your children?" asked Aunt Ruthie, smiling up at him.

Harry forced himself to tear his gaze away from the twins. "They're beautiful, Aunt Ruthie! And just to think, I was so unsure about being a father. But now that they're here, I can't imagine my life in any way without them."

"And you know what else, my boy?"

"What's that, Aunt Ruthie?"

"They're the first real Stones born in our family since Grandpa Jack."

Harry's face brightened. "Yeah, you're right. They are, aren't they? They're our legacies of love, Aunt Ruthie. Real Stones born of adopted Stones, but loved all the same."

"Merry Christmas, everybody!"

Everyone turned to Mrs. Young, who still wore her protective hospital scrubs, yawned and waved as she approached the group.

"Margie!" exclaimed Harry. "How's Billie?"

"She's restin', Harry. She did good, you know. She wants to see you."

"Is she mad at me?"

"She's too tired to be mad at anybody, Harry. Come on. I'll wheel you to her room."

Once Harry and Mrs. Young got around to Billie's room, a nurse was making Billie comfortable and gently admonishing them to not stay long so that the new mother could rest.

"We ain't gonna stay long, nurse. As you can see, Papa over here got a doctor's note for not being in the delivery room."

"I see," nodded the nurse. "Just remember, Ms. Young just gave birth to two babies, so she'll need all the rest she can get. Merry Christmas and congratluations."

"Thank you and you too," said Harry.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bang on the door for your chauffeur, Harry," said Mrs. Young.

"Okay, Grandma Margie," winked Harry.

Mrs. Young giggled. "With a wink like that, I'll be expecting another grandchild next year."

"Ma!" exclaimed Billie, wide-eyed.

"Alright, alright. Maybe in two years? No? Fine," shrugged her mother.

After Mrs. Young left, Harry took Billie's hand. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just a little tired. And in some pain, but the nurse gave me a couple of aspirins."

"I'm sorry that I did a stupid thing in spraining my ankle. I should have been there with you."

"Harry, I don't think that you could have handled what went on in the delivery room. Remember when we watched that child birth tape, and you fainted? Three times?"

Harry thought about it. "I would have braved it for you and the twins."

"Well, Ma was there to see me through. Did you see them?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They're beautiful, Billie. They look like you."

"I think they take after their father. They would have been here sooner, but our daughter took five minutes to powder her nose before making her screaming entrance."

Harry laughed. "I'm just glad that they're healthy. So, we're still gonna name them what we talked about?"

Billie raised a brow. "Of course. After all, we don't want to disappoint the legends themselves, right?"

"When we get home, we'll have an egg nog toast to Dean Martin and Mel Torme for our kids, Martin and Melina."

"Affectionately known as Marty and Mel. Or as I prefer, Mellie," smiled Billie.

"I'll stick to Mel," said Harry. "Hey, maybe I could get him to perform for the twins' first birthday party."

"I'll have a clown on standby," said Billie.

"What? You believe that Mel wouldn't show up for his godkids' birthday party?"

"Harry, he doesn't even know who the hell we are," argued Billie.

"Of course he does! Remember when I told you that I sent him that china set for his wedding present?" countered Harry.

"And he sent back a rubber-stamped thank-you note. How personal!" snorted Billie.

"Well, I'm telling you, Ms. Young, that I can get Mel Torme to perform for our kids by their next birthday!"

"And I'll have that clown on standby," reaffirmed Billie. "Oh, Harry! Our marriage license! We forgot it!"

"Don't worry. I'll call Judge Landis to have it delivered to my office. I'll have Mac to bring it by our place."

"Be sure to thank him for marrying us. He really is a good man."

"I know. I was lucky that he and Carla B. saved my butt from Judge Willard. Which reminds me...when Judge Landis took you out for piña coladas after my hearing, did you two-"

"No, we did not, Harry! Besides, he was a gentleman. And I think he knew deep down my feelings for you."

"Good. Well, let me get my "chauffeur" to take me home. And we'll take Mac and Quon Le home along the way. Get some rest, honey. I'll have Margie to wheel me back here tomorrow."

As Harry prepared to leave, Billie called out, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."


	14. Chapter 14

_Harry's Birthday, five years later..._

Harry came home late that night, still glum that Mel Torme had put a restraining order against him on his own birthday. Earlier that evening, Billie and the courthouse gang threw Harry a surprise party during recess, bringing along the kids who usually saw their father in the morning when he took them to school, and the late afternoon when he left for work after Billie came home or after he dropped them off at Grandma Margie's. Harry was ecstatic when the singer greeted him with a birthday ballad. But then, during a game of piñata, somehow, Harry ended up swinging the stick at Mel Torme's face, knocking him out cold. After the restraining order was issued, Harry ended Part Two of the court session early, and went driving around, as advised by Billie so that she could get Torme to be lenient. He feared that his kids would hate him for hurting their "Uncle Mel," considering that the singer claimed them as his godchildren when he performed at the twins' fourth birthday party.

At the age of forty, Harry considered himself blessed. He was still alive, he had a beautiful wife who made junior partner at a prestigious legal firm (while still preferring burgers and beer with her husband), a beautiful home that was passed down to him after Aunt Ruthie's death three years before, and his wonderful kids, adding on a third Stone named Leon, who was a little older than the twins. Leon, who was an orphaned, shoe shine boy living in the courthouse basement, was adopted by Harry and Billie, who bonded with them instantly. They nurtured his talents in electronics, and were proud that he would pursue electrical engineering after high school. And of course, his pair of magnificent misfits, Marty and Mel, would always fill his heart with content. Marty didn't take on his father's love for lacrosse, but he wears a fedora like Harry (around the house, of course), and enjoys Mel Torme to a tee. As for Harry's idol's namesake, Mel, or Mellie, barely tolerates Torme, but enjoys Little League and baking with Grandma Margie. Harry is still in awe at the unlikely pairing in interests!

In addition, Harry's become much more at peace with his parents. He eventually forgave his mother for abandoning him, and has invited over Buddy for the holidays. They did allow him to baby-sit once, but instantly changed their minds after that incident with the firecrackers and the neighbors' dog. Yet, Harry and Billie did agree to let him come over when Mrs. Young, or Almeida, their housekeeper, was looking after the children.

As the wearied judge plopped on the couch, he remembered how his birthday began today. He was awakened by his kids jumping on his and Billie's bed as they screamed the _Happy Birthday_ song at the top of their lungs while Billie presented him with breakfast in bed, and Leon gifted him the tape player he fixed for his Mel Torme listening pleasure. Because the family couldn't celebrate Harry's birthday due to the parents' work schedule, they agreed to celebrate it over the weekend. After Billie and the kids took off for work and school, Harry was left alone to lounge on the couch to croon to Mel Torme hits. He didn't expect the surprise party that night. And he wished that they waited for the weekend. At least Mel Torme would not have put a restraining order on him.

"Where have you been?"

Billie wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders as he remained seated on the couch.

"Just driving around, thinking how I screwed up my own birthday party and made Mel Torme hate me forever. I can't imagine how the kids feel about me!"

"No, honey. The kids aren't mad at you. I think they were shocked at what happened, but they knew it was an accident. As for Mel, I don't think he hates you. Okay, he does, but after I talked with him, I think he calmed down a little," said Billie.

"Will he lift the restraining order?" asked Harry, hopeful.

Billie came around the couch and sat next to Harry. "No, but we did agree on a compromise: if you do not contact him within a year, including not attending his concerts, then he'll lift the restraining order."

"Dammit!" shouted Harry.

He slouched and folded his arms like a disappointed child.

"But... I convinced him to reconsider in six months if you follow through on his terms."

"Well, I guess I can live with that," resigned Harry.

"In spite of what happened, I think your celebration went well. You got to do it with your family and your friends," reminded Billie.

"And just to think that all of this could had happened differently."

"Don't worry about Mel Torme, Harry."

"No, I mean that if I didn't stay outside of your apartment that night, we wouldn't be together today. You would have left for your big law firm, and I would have dated and fell for the wrong women, and would had spent another birthday alone, possibly planning my suicide."

"Don't say that, Harry," said Billie, leaning on his shoulder.

"But it's true. I thought about it all day. By this time, I would had been in relationship after relationship, trying to find the one, knowing deep down that I let you go. I'm glad I stayed."

"Me too. Otherwise, we wouldn't be this happy with three kids."

"You love me, Counselor?"

"You know I do, Your Honor. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing this."

She stood up before him, and opened her robe, revealing a plaid nightgown that was reminiscent of the one she wore on the night they first made love.

"That looks familiar," eyed Harry, wearing a lascivious smile on his face. "You're wearing something black, satin, and removable under there?"

"Why don't you take a look, Judge Stone?" cooed Billie, licking her lips.

Harry lifted Billie's gown to her waistline to find that she was wearing black, satin panties, and lifted it further up to find the matching bra.

"Still looks good under here, Counselor," admired Harry.

"Well, Your Honor, what are you gonna do about it?"

Harry began to pull down her panties when an idea struck him.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and lock our bedroom door for the night."

"The kids are asleep, Harry. We're not going to be disturbed."

"That's what you said when the twins nearly caught us down here on Christmas Eve, thinking that Santa was rattling the tree," pointed Harry.

"That was a close one. I guess it comes with the territory with having kids. After you, birthday boy?"

"I think I got a better idea."

Harry picked up his wife and carried her up the steps, grateful that he could do that another year with his most cherished soul mate for the rest of his life.

 _HAPPY 2017! Thanks for tagging along for this reimagining of my favorite Night Court pairing :)_


End file.
